La curiosidad no es un pecado
by Janettwc0510
Summary: Bill y Tom, Porfin juntos,despues de pasar por una vida marcada por secretos y mentiras,con un amor sellado por promesas...que pasa cuando un gemelo oculta un secreto al otro?...superaran esto sin enloquecer?...el abandono es mortal...secuela a secretos*
1. Chapter 1

"La curiosidad no es un pecado"

Capitulo 1 "Incrédulo?"

Estaba en nuestro cuarto de la casa, aburrido, a decir verdad BASTANTE aburrido, mi tomi no estaba, lo extrañaba mucho, en eso mi celular sonó y vi "un mensaje de texto de: tomi", lo leí

"_Bill amor, estaré en el estudio hasta tarde, tengo que acabar el video de la empresa, estar__é con georg y Sara, tratare de terminarlo pronto espero puedas dormir sin mi, te amo"_

Hice una mueca… una noche sin Tom? eso era triste, aparte estaba con Georg!! Gerog estaba casado… pero de todos modos!! en fin era trabajo así que le conteste rápido…

"_Esta bien, pero tendrás que reponerme esta noche mañana, te amo"_

Lo escribí y presione enviar, eran las 10:56 de la noche y no tenía sueño, es mas quería hacer algo, vi la habitación y prendi la tele… nada interesante, sonó el celular de nuevo

"_Será un placer… duermete mi vida"_

Me fascinaba Tom, era tan romántico… cuando quería serlo, apague la televisión al ver que no había nada que me llamara la atención, y prendí mi lap top, me metí a mi Messenger y salió una publicidad que si me llamo la atención, el titulo de la noticia era:

"Existe una manera de que un hombre logré concebir"

- Que estúpido – pensé en voz fuerte, pero la curiosidad me mataba, le di click a la noticia y leí el articulo, sonaba más estúpido todavía leí un parrafo que era el "secreto" de este "milagro"

"Se a descubierto que usando el parche makdi 34 logra cambiar la testosterona producido por los hombres y crear hormonas femeninas, con las posiciones sexuales adecuadas y el parche se lograra que lo imposible se haga posible"

Acabe de leer el articulo, y vi las posiciones sexuales que lo indicaban, que tontería! Un hombre embarazado! Me reí al leer la noticia de nuevo, vaya que los medios de comunicación no tenían nada mejor que hacer, así que decidían inventar historias sobre casos imposibles, estúpidos.

Me reí y vi quién estaba conectado…. Andreas, mi bien y fiel amigo

**Freiheit_** dijo:

Hola!!

**Andi_Kä** dijo:

Hola! Como estas?

**Freiheit_** dijo:

Bien y tu? Como has estado?

**Andi_Kä** dijo:

Bien, gracias y tom? no a llegado?

**Freiheit_** dijo:

No :(

**Andi_Kä** dijo:

Jajajaja oye, mañana salgo para alla

**Freiheit_** dijo:

Yeah!! Por fin te voy a ver de nuevo!! Ya quiero que lleges!!

**Andi_Kä** dijo:

Jeje Bueno nos vemos mañana en la noche, eii bill me haces un favor?

**Freiheit_** dijo:

Si, dime andi

**Andi_Kä** dijo:

Ocupo que vayas a una farmacia y me compres esta medicina – kint – son pastillas y en la caja hay 30 pastillas, es por mi ulcera, solo que no tengo tiempo de salir hoy en la noche y pues prefiero que me las compres para que ya mañana no tengamos que ir a la farmacia y asi estar mas tiempo juntos los 3

**Freiheit_** dijo:

Si no te preocupes, mañana en la mañana voy por las pastillas, la farmacia me queda a 10 minutos

**Andi_Kä** dijo:

Gracias =D buenas noches…

**Freiheit_** dijo:

Bye Andi…

**Andi_Kä** se desconecto.

Por fin Andreas vendría, el vivía en Michigan y era asistente de mi papa Jorg, si, Jorg se había mudado a USA para estar "cerca" de nosotros, aunque solo lo veíamos como 2 veces al año, se había convertido en el abogado mas famoso de Estados Unidos, y hasta querían hacer una serie de su vida y sus casos resueltos… en fin, de mama no sabíamos nada, llevábamos 3 años sin siquiera verla o saber de ella, por chismes nos enterábamos que ella quería volver a vernos pero primero yo me había negado… después yo acepte pero Tom no me dejaba verla.

Mi Tomi se había hecho el Diseñador Grafico mas joven y reconocido de Estados Unidos, tenía un muy buen trabajo a los 18 y siempre me complacía en todo, con un sueldo de 50,000 dolares al mes… mucho no? Bueno lo suficiente para los dos. Y mis caprichos…

Nosotros? Bueno estábamos muy bien, yo… pues yo me había sido un experto en labores domesticas y sabía preparar cualquier cosa que mi tomi me pidiera, seguíamos viviendo en la misma casa en Long Beach California, la mayoría de los fines de semana nos íbamos a la playa ya que nos quedaba a 15 minutos, surfeabamos, buceábamos y hasta nos habíamos ido a un crucero el año pasado por nuestro "aniversario" de 2 años juntos, en la noche el sexo era salvaje y las olas nos arrullaban… Oh si… era un lugar mágico…

Apague mi lap top, me quite la ropa y quedando en boxers me acosté en la cama, apague la lámpara y era uno de esos días en que escuchaba las olas… Oh si…

- Buenos días dormilón – me dijo una voz al oído, abrí perezosamente los ojos y tenía a Tom juntó a mi

- Hola mi amor – le dije y me dio un calido beso sobre los labios

- Como dormiste?

- Hubiera dormido mejor contigo – conteste e hice un puchero, Tom sonrió

- Si dormiste conmigo amor, llegue a las 12:30 de la noche solo que ya estabas dormidito

- awww – dije quejándome y sonrió

- Son las 11, te prepare un café – dijo sonriendo, orgulloso de haber podido hacer algo sin quemar la cocina

- Gracias amor, que quieres de desayunar hoy?

- No se, fruta picada?

- Si esta bien – le dije y sonreímos, Tom se sento en la cama y tomo su guitarra del piso, empezó a tocar unas tonaditas y me tranquilizo su música

Me levanté de la cama y me cambie de ropa, Me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a partir fruta cuidadosamente, hice un jugo de manzana y se lo lleve a la cama

- No vas a desayunar? – me preguntó y sonreí

- Si, solo ire a la farmacia antes, también necesitamos ir al super mas tarde

- Ok – dijo y sonrió

- No tardo

- Te llevo?

- No gracias, caminare – le dije y sonrió

- No tardes – me amenazo

- No, te lo prometo

Camine despacio hasta la farmacia me metí y fui al área de pastillas, leí varias cajas hasta que encontré la que Andreas me había pedido iba a pagarlo cuando tire una caja, me agache para levantar la cajita blanca y quedé en shock al leer lo que decía… "Parches makdi 34, para dejar de fumar", eran de los mismos parches de los que había leído ayer en la noche, ayudaban a dejar de fumar?, trate de mantener la calma, era estúpido pensar en un hombre embarazado, eso era cosa de mujeres!! Me reí al pensarlo… me entro una ola de curiosidad, mas bien un tsunami de curiosidad… y si lo intentaba?... pero que tal si era cierto?… tonterias!

Estaba confundido y era muy curioso así que tomé la cajita de parches y me dirigí a la caja para pagarla, lo compré y regrese a la camioneta, acababa de gastar 25 dólares en una tonteria, pero no me importaba, tenía que demostrarme a mi mismo que eso no era cierto, aunque de antemano sabía que no lo era.

Fuimos al Super y compramos lo que hacía falta para la casa, después pasamos a el aeropuerto por Andreas, mi amigo seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo chico de antes

Estuvimos hasta tarde en la sala de la casa tomando cerveza y comiendo nachos, pero empecé a bostezar

- Bill tienes sueño?- me pregunto Tom

- Si – le conteste mientras los parpados se me cerraban… era tarde como las 3 de la madrugada

- Ven amor – dijo y me recorrí a sus brazos, en eso me acordé de los parches que había comprado y hasta el sueño se me quitó, me levante de su regazo y fui a la bolsa donde estaban mis parches

- Bill que es… - pero lo deje hablando solo y subí a nuestra habitación

Entre al cuarto y me quite la playera, Tom entro después de mi y corrió hacia su guitarra.

- Y Andreas, lo dejaste solo?

- si, en el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo y sonreí

- a Ok

- Porque subiste tan rápido? – me pregunto y lo ignore mientras abría la cajita de parches

Prendí la lap top para leer exactamente cual era el proceso, sentía mariposas volando por mi estomago de los nervios, no podía creer lo curioso que era como para intentarlo, vi que la posición sexual era un poco difícil pero que era la única manera de que el esperma llegara vivo, me reí

- Que es tan gracioso – pregunto Tom

- No nada, solo chistes de mi mail – le mentí y siguió tocando la guitarra, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Según la pagina esa rara de Internet tenía que usar ese parche por un mes, bueno un mes no era mucho, apague la lap top y tome el parche de la cajita Tom me vió

- Que es eso?

- Solo un parche para dejar de fumar – le medio menti

- Quieres dejar de fumar?

- Si, no es saludable – dije mientras ponía el parche en mi cadera del otro lado a mi tatuaje de estrella

- Ese tatuaje se ve muy sexy como para que lo arruines con ese parche – dijo Tom mientras soltaba la guitarra y se paraba junto a mi

- Bueno, el tratamiento dice que en un mes tiene que hacer efecto, así que un mes será

Se acercó a mi y beso mis labios dulcemente, lo volteé a ver y nos sumergimos en besos hasta que Tom tomo la iniciativa y así empezó nuestra actividad fisica de esa noche…

En fin... la curiosidad no es un pecado…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!!

Jejeje Secuela a secretos…Ok, nunca he escrito de este genero (m-preg) pero leí una historia de este genero que me fascino entonces decidí hacer una, aclaro, NO es una copia a la historia que leí (makes three by majestrix) solo me inspire en el genero xD espero les guste :P

Y si, tienes que leer "secretos que matan…" para poder entender algunas partes de este fic, sobre todo las partes de os secretos :D

REVIEW!!! Y danke por leer ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Negativo"

Bill POV

Me encamine al calendario que tenía en el cajón de mi buro saque el calendario y vi el día circulado, Dios MIO! Era hoy!!... hoy era el día…

Hoy tendría que tener sexo con Tom, con esa posición, solo para comprobar si esto era cierto, que yo sabía que no era! Pero bueno… la curiosidad no es un pecado.

Respire profundo, vi mi reloj marcaba las 9:35 de la noche, y tom no llegaba, me senté en nuestra cama y trate de olvidarme de esto, que estupidez! Y mas bien que estúpido era yo!... pero que pasaba si si era cierto? Y si me embarazaba?, no, no! Un hombre no se podía embarazar! Donde iba a cargar al bebe?! No tenemos vientre!!, y como le iban a sacar el bebe?, me dolío el estomago solo de pensar en eso, respire profundo… esto no estaba bien! Maldita sea!

Prendí la TV y vi una entrega de premios! Claro hoy era la entrega de premios de Las Compañías de Diseño de Estados Unidos! Mi tomi estaría ahí!... vi que ya había acabado… habrá ganado Tom?

Vi el resumen y la entrega de premios repetida… Tomi no tardaba en llegar a casa… vi la repetición de los premios… "el ganador a "El mejor Diseñador Gráfico" es… Tom Kaulitz Trümper!!" grito la conductora y me emocione!!

- Si!! – grite mientras veía por la TV como Tom sonreía y se levantaba a recibir el premio, la conductora estaba muy guapa, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al entregarle el premio… pero no fue en la mejilla… fue casi en los labios!! – Maldita zorra! – grite y escuche una risita, volteé y Tom estaba recargado en la puerta de nuestro cuarto con un trofeo en la mano, ni siquiera lo había oido entrar.

- Celoso! – dijo y soltó el premio

- Eres solo mió – le dije y sonrió

- Solo tuyo – un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me acorde del parche…

Mejor me olvidare de todo… continuare como si nada… tirare el parche… si eso será lo mejor, me levante para ir al baño y quitarme el parche pero los brazos de Tom me atraparon por la cintura

- No te vayas – me murmuro Tom al oido

- Tomi…estoy cansado – le dije y me di cuenta que yo estaba en boxers, me sonroje y rápido me meti a la cama, sentí el calor de la cama, Oh que rico, tenía tanto sueño… o mas bien nervios…

Desapareció Tom de mi vista, y cerre los ojos, me hice bolita en la cama y sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, sonreí… mi tomi

- Muy cansado como para esto… - dijo y paso su mano por mi pecho, mi estomago… mi pelvi, hasta llegar a mi miembro, lo acaricio suavemente y con esta caricia lo despertó, en pocas palabras una erección se formo en mis boxers

- Argh! Tomi! Déjalo dormir – le dije en broma y rió

- Pues, el mió despierta solamente al verte – dijo y pego su miembro a mis gluteos, me sonroje y volteé a verlo

Nuestros ojos color chocolate se conectaron y sonreí

- Tal vez ya no este tan cansado – dije y sonrió

- Pues – bostezó – yo si – dijo y cerró los ojos.

Mordí su hombro y rió

- Ok! – dijo y soltó otra carcajada, sonreí

Sus dedos delinearon mis labios y me dio un beso pasional, como solo el sabía hacerlo, toco delicadamente mi torso desnudo y mi cadera, mi paciencia estaba acabando a cada roce que compartíamos

Los empecé a besar mas fuertemente y el me devolvía cada beso aun mas fuerte… nos comíamos poco a poco…

Se puso sobre mi y sonreí… era mucho aguantar sin el adentro…

Me quito los boxers y yo le quite los de el… tenía energía de un mes guardada en mi…

- Tomi quiero tratar algo diferente – le dije y el sonrió

- Ok –dijo mientras con sus manos tocaba mi miembro… gemí y subi mis piernas a sus hombros… vaya que era díicil…

- WOW… puedo ver todo – dijo y vi que examinaba con su mirada mi entrada… la pena se apoderó de mi y un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, trate de voltearme para que ya no me pudiera ver pero me sostuvo de la cadera

Lo vi, y se veía deseo en sus ojos… sonreí… metió su erección en mi… "Argh" grite… si dolía… pero sabía que el placer vendría después… "Dios Bill! eres tan perfecto" murmuro y sonreí… saco un poco su miembro y lo volvió a meter lentamente

- Rápido – le dije en un suspiro… y obedeció… tanto placer es difícil de describir… es mas difícil de poder soportarlo

- Me vengo – le dije – mas fuer...te – alcance a decirle y obedeció de nuevo… con 3 embestidas el se corrio fuertemente _dentro de mi _entonces me di cuenta que no tenía condón… pero que podía pasar? Era hombre!

En 2 embestidas mas me corrí sobre mi estomago

- Tomi! – grite y Tom rió, se acostó junto a mi, nuestros cuerpos sudados y ese olor a sexo se apodero de la habitación

- Hay que bañarnos- le dije

- No, ahora si estoy cansado – dijo y sonrió

- Te amo

- Yo también

------

A la mañana siguiente desperté y me acorde de anoche, Tom ya no estaba, de seguro ya se había ido al trabajo, sonreí y me levante perezosamente de la cama… abrí la mesa de noche para buscar mi desmaquillante pero encontré una prueba de embarazo… tenía que comprobar si era cierto…

Fui al baño y me hice la prueba… espere un rato y vi que indicaba negativo! Era cierto lo que yo pensaba, todo era una mentira, sonreí al ver que yo estaba bien, como siempre…

Tire la prueba de embarazo y me fui a el cuarto, destendí la cama y me dispuse a lavar las sabanas… vaya que olía a sexo la habitación!

Abrí las ventanas y salí al balcón… como se me antojaba ir a la playa ahora… y porque no? Que día era hoy? Jueves? Vi el calendario… era viernes… bueno de seguro no había mucha gente a esta hora… pero no… tenía que quedarme a hacer la comida para Tomi, tenía ropa que planchar… fui a la cocina y empecé a cocinar lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!! xD resultado= negativo… pues que hiciste mal Bill?? xD sigue cap 3… ya se que este estuvo muy corto y no tan interesante… pero los que vienen en mi opinión son los mejores :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "Que pasa?!"

_3 semanas depués_

Bill POV

Desperté con un cansancio inexplicable… porque demonios estaba tan cansado?

Vi la hora… 1:30 PM…. 1: 30!!!!! Me levante rápido! Que demonios pasaba?! Porque dormía tanto!?

Me encamine a la cocina y trate de cocinar algo antes de que llegara Tom

Sonó el teléfono

- Bueno

_- Bill, hola como estas?_

- Bien tomi, que vas a querer de comer? Hoy sales a las 2 no?

_- Si Bill, pero adivina que?! – pregunto emocionado_

- Que? –le dije y bostece

_- Me dieron vacaciones!_

- En serio? – le pregunte emocionado

_- Si Bill!_

- Que increíble! Cuanto tiempo?

_- 2 semanas – dijo y sonreí_

- Aii que celebrarlo! – le dije y sonrió

_- Ok, arréglate que vamos a comer a la playa – me dijo y no pude evitar bailar de emoción_

- Gracias! te amo

_- Yo también- dijo y se colgó la llamada_

Si!! La playa!! Abrí el refrigerador y algo olío mal… en un minuto la nausea me llego y no pude hacer nada mas que vomitar en el fregador de la cocina… lo bueno es que no había trastes sucios…

Me enjuague la boca y cerré el refrigerador… lo que fuera que sea tenía que esperar hasta que Tom lo sacara…

En eso escuche que alguien entro a la casa… era tom!! corrí al cuarto a cambiarme, me puse unas bermudas a la rodilla, y mi pelo suelto

Me vi en el espejo y…. esperen un momento!! Examine mi reflejo de nuevo… Oh Dios Mio!! Mi cadera estaba mas ancha!! Porque demonios mi cadera estaba mas ancha?!

- Hola amor, listo para ir a la playa? – me pregunto y una mueca de dolor de apodero de mi cara

- Tomi… estoy mas gordo? – le pregunte asustado

- Que? No! Estas igual que siempre – me dijo y me tranquilizo. Pero yo veía mi cadera mas ancha… porque!?

Salimos de la casa y yo cubrí mi abdomen con una chamarra, me sentía raro… un poco incomodo, me conformaba con ver el sexy y plano torso de Tom

Nos subimos a su escalade y llegamos a un bonito Restaurante a la orilla de la playa, sonreí… Oh si, esto si era vida…

- Que van a querer ordenar? – nos atendieron de inmediato por que claro Tom era famoso en Long Beach por su talento de Diseñador

- Que tienes de tomar? – pregunto tom y el mesero fue por una bandeja de bebidas, las volteé a ver y vi que Tom elegía una copa de Champagne, yo observe las bebidas y mi distracción se fue hacía una copa en especial, era de un color rojizo – rosado

- mmm – dije y olí la bebida – tiene cereza, frambuesa y un extracto como de – olí de nuevo la copa – como de… vino tinto? Con Champagne?

Pregunte y volteé a ver al mesero que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, volteé a ver a Tom y Tom me veía fijamente con la misma expresión que el mesero

- Que? – pregunte y el mesero sonrió

- Es que… usted adivino absolutamente todos los ingredientes de la bebida – dijo el mesero, me sonroje

- wow Bill, yo no conocía ese talento tuyo! – dijo Tom sonriendo

- Ni yo – admití y tome la copa con esa bebida, el mesero dejo la carta y se fue

- Que bonito no? – le pregunte mientras veía hacía la playa

- Si, tenemos suerte de vivir aquí – sonreí

- No es suerte, es tu talento lo que nos trajo aquí – le dije y sonrió

Era cierto era su talento… el hacía todo… yo era solamente un… un… estorbo…

- Bill estas bien? – pregunto Tom y sentí su dedo en mi mejilla… estaba llorando!?

- Si, porque no? – le pregunte y mas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

- Estas llorando amor – me dijo y me deprimí en cuestión de segundos

- Soy una carga para ti, un estorbo soy lo peor que puedes tener contigo! – dijo y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa llorando

Tom POV

…Ok…

Esto si estaba raro, Bill era dramático pero… esto era exagerar!

- Amor no digas eso, yo te amo, por eso estoy contigo - trate de decirle mientras mis nervios se aceleraban

- Como puedes amar a alguien tan feo y gordo!? – pregunto y siguió llorando, Bill creía que estaba gordo!? Entonces yo que era? Obeso?

- Mi vida… yo te amo, eres todo para mi – le decía y cachaba varios ojos viéndonos, esto si era raro, en eso pasó un mesero con una bandeja con fresa con crema, Bill levanto la cabeza y vi sus ojos llorosos y sus lagrimas por su cara

- Mi amor…

- Fresas – dijo y me quede callado – yo quiero fresas! – dijo sonriendo y empezo a aplaudir…

Que demonios había sido eso?! Porque Bill había cambiado de humor de la nada!? Que demonios había pasado con el?!

- Con crema? – pregunte estúpidamente

- Si tomi!! Con crema chantilly y mas aparte quiero un pedazo de… de carne! Si carne para comer, con…. Con pure de papa! Y tocino… Oh si… tocino en… en una salchicha, si eso quiero – ahora si me había dejado en shock…

¿Empezamos con fresas con crema y acabamos con salchichas? ¿Que le estaba pasando a Bill?

Vi su cara angelical emocionada y sonreí, bueno si eso quería Bill eso tendría.

Troné los dedos y llego el mesero

- Tomo su orden? - pregunto

- Si porfavor

- Yo quiero un pedazo de carne, arrachera, con puré de papa junto a la carne, mas aparte en el mismo plato dos salchichas enredadas de tocino y dulce! Si pongan una salsa dulce como de chocolate sobre las salchichas…

De nuevo me quede en shock viendo a Bill… y el mesero solo apuntaba todo lo que Bill decía, Bill odiaba el chocolate! Porque demonios quería chocolate sobre algo salado?! Quién se comería eso? Hasta me dio asco su orden…

- Gracias – dijo Bill con su voz angelical y me volteó a ver esperando que yo ordenara, pero después de escuchar semejante cosa no tenía hambre…

- erm… yo quiero un pescado, el que preparan con limón y vino blanco

- Limón? – pregunto Bill y asentí mientras lo veía

En eso Bill se levanto con su mano cubriendo su boca y se metió en el baño de hombres

- Que eso sea – le dije al mesero y seguí a Bill al baño me meti y lo encontré hincado sobre un baño… vomitando?

- Mi amor estas bien? – le dije y un hombre nos vió raro y salio del baño

- Como se te ocurre pedir algo tan asqueroso!? – me grito y me dejo en shock… de nuevo

Después de que el había pedido sus salchichas con chocolate yo era el asqueroso?

Trate de no enojarme y lo tome en mis brazos

- Tienes hambrita? – le pregunte cambiando el tema

- Si – murmuro y se aferró a mis brazos… que le pasaba a Bill?… no podía decir que era la menstruación, o cosa de hormonas… porque simplemente, el era hombre!

- Ven mi amor – le dije y salimos del baño

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Bill empezó a devorar su comida bañada en salsa dulce de chocolate, trate de no vomitar ante la imagen y preferí ver el mar en vez de a el

¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

-*-*-*

Jejeje REVIEW!!

K tal??


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 1: Bill

_5 semanas_

Bill POV

Me levante y vi que era Martes, Tom había tenido que interrumpir sus vacaciones e ir a Nueva York a una conferencia, así que no llegaría hasta la noche, eso significaba que hoy podría salir con Andreas, ya que el estaba hospedado en un hotel de Santa Ana… quedaba a unos 45 minutos de mi casa

Me levante y fui a la regadera, vi la hora… 2:10 PM QUE?! Porque me estaba levantando tan tarde?!, daba igual… tal vez me estaba haciendo viejo… estaba envejeciendo!!

Al momento en darme cuenta estaba llorando, porque lloraba de todo?!, respire profundo y abri la llave del agua, me metí a bañar y empecé a enjabonar mi cuerpo lentamente… pase el jabón por mis brazos, mi cuello, mi pecho, mi pelvis… y…

OH DIOS MIO!!!

No podía pasar! Sentí un insignificante y chico bulto unos 10 centímetros arriba de mi miembro, no podía ser posible! Tenía un tumor?!... cerre la llave del agua y baje mi mirada hacía el pequeño bulto, era muy chico pero ahí estaba…

- Que es esto?! – pregunte asombrado y sentí agua dentro de mi… como si alguien se moviera…

Que era eso?! Pase suavemente mi mano por el bulto y la piel estaba suave… mas suave que la demás, me asuste y retire mi mano

¿!¿!Que demonios era eso!?!?

Respire profundo y abri la llave del agua de nuevo… el agua recorriendo mi piel lentamente… me moje el pelo y me enjabone rápido… Sali de la bañera lo antes posible

Que era eso?!

Empecé a ponerme mis jeans pero… pero no cerraban!

- Estoy engordando – dije en voz fuerte y empecé a llorar… de nuevo

Si eso era! Estaba engordando!

Sali de mi casa y tome el carro mió que estaba en el garage, arranque y maneje al hotel donde estaba Andreas

Llegue y me recibió bien como siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios, entre a sus suite y vi que tenía un plato con fresas, en eso se me antojo un pudin de chocolate, o un flan napolitano…

- Andi, tienes pastel? – le pregunte en voz baja, hasta a mi me daba miedo todos mis antojos, por eso estaba engordando! Ocuparía una dieta… pero el antojo era mucho…

- erm… no, pero lo podemos pedir – dijo y tomo el teléfono

- Gracias – conteste tímidamente y me senté en su salita, vi una revista y empecé a ojearla, había una nueva bolsa de prada y yo no sabía?! Yo TENÍA que tenerla…

- De que sabor? – me pregunto

- erm... de chocolate, pero con betún de vainilla, y que sea con doble betún – le dije y me vio asombrado… que?! Que tenía de raro tener antojos de vez en cuando?

- No te vas a empalagar? – me pregunto

- No – le dije, si lo único que quería ahorita era dulce y mas dulce!

- Ok – escuche que lo ordenaba por teléfono exactamente como yo se lo había pedido

- Y un vaso de leche – le dije y el sonrió y lo ordeno, para el pidió helado de café, no se me antojaba pero tampoco me daba asco.

Colgó la llamada y nos sentamos en su sala, me empezó a platicar de mi papa, que había decidido retirarse de los casos y vivir tranquilamente en Michigan con Meg, bueno al menos el había tenido un final feliz, me contó de el, como mi papa se había retirado con muchos millones bajo la manga Andi estaba desempleado, pero el FBI se había enterado de eso y lo había contratado como gerente de detectives, lo felicité… esas si eran buenas noticias, sonreí, la vida tal vez no era perfecta pero la felicidad si existía.

Y luego me contó de mama, que quería venir para vernos pero Jorg no la había dejado, sentí lastima por ella… en fin y al cabo éramos sus hijos, tendría que vernos… después hablaría de eso con Tomi.

- Y que tal ustedes? – me pregunto y sonreí, me había devorado 3 rebanadas de pastel, Andreas no había podido acabarse una rebanada porque decía que estaba muy dulce, pero eso era lo que yo quería… dulce!

- Nosotros? – le pegunte y trague el pedazo de pastel que estaba comiendo

- Si- dijo y sonrió

- Pues estamos bien – le dije y sonreí

- Tomi esta en una conferencia en Nueva York, llega hoy en la noche – le dije y tome un trago de leche, vi el pastel de nuevo… se me antojaba demasiado, partí otra rebanada y empecé a comerla

- Estas bien Bill? – me preguntó y sonreí

- Si, porque no? – le pregunte mientras comía mas pastel

- No se, a el Bill que yo conozco desde hace años odia el chocolate y de empalaga de todo, el Bill que conozco adora lo acido

- Giu cállate!- le grite y comí mas pastel… lo acido ahorita me daba un asco enorme, Andreas empezó a reír

- Estas raro – me dijo y le tomo un trago a su cerveza

Me sentía raro, no sabía porque tenía estos antojos, o porque lloraba de todo, o como a veces no quería a nadie cerca de mi

- Bill… estas llorando? – me pregunto, puse mi mano en mis ojos, y sentí agua

- Genial! – dije y trate de no llorar, no estaba triste! Pero entonces porque lloraba!?

- Andi, algo me esta pasando – le dije y Andreas se preocupo, se sentó junto a mi

- Que sientes? – me pregunto

- No se, no estoy triste pero lloro*snif* - malditos mocos! – y a veces, no se, se me antoja todo y como mucho, y sigo teniendo hambre – deje de llorar y Andreas estaba mas que impactado

- Bill tranquilo – dijo y me abrazo, me refugie en sus brazos, que me pasaba?!

- Tienes bascula? – le pregunte y asintió

- Si, esta ahí – dijo y la apunto

Me pare y me subi… espere a que la aguja marcara el peso… 54.6 kilos?! Que!?

- QUE?! – grite y Andreas se paro junto a mi

-Que tiene? Para tu estatura estas bajo de peso – dijo y sonrió, pero yo no tenía esa sonrisa

- Andreas! Hace 2 semanas pesaba 51 kilos!! Aumente 3.6 kilos en dos semanas! – le grite y ahora si quedo mas que impactado

- Me veo mas gordo? – le pregunte y me examino con la mirada

- No me vas a cachetear? – me pregunto con miedo en sus palabras

- NO! Dime la verdad! – le grite

- Pues ve – dijo y paso su mano por el mismo bulto que yo había descubierto

- OH DIOS MIO! – grito al sentir el bulto y palideció

- Tengo que hacer una dieta –dije resignado y me baje de la báscula

- espera no creo que sea eso… – dijo y prendió su lap top

- Que haces? – le pregunte y me ignoro

Me acerqué a la lap top y vi que entraba a google

- Ve – dijo y empezó a escribir todos los síntomas y dio click, en eso google empezó a sacar puras paginas de… de embarazo!?

- wOw – dijo Andreas y le dio click a un link

- Síntomas: antojos, mareos, nauseas, aumento de peso, cambios de humor…

Continuo leyendo pero mi mente ya no estaba ahí… yo era el culpable de esto! Yo… yo… estaba… embarazado!!

- Pero eso no es posible! – grite y Andreas empezó a reír

- Pues tal parece que si es posible – dijo y se agacho a la altura del bulto

- Hola! Soy tu tio Andi! Como estas? – le estaba hablando a mi panza?! En eso me irrite y lo golpeé lejos de mi

- Auch! – grito y cayo al suelo a consecuencia de la cachetada que le había dado

- No seas estúpido! No tengo nada! – le grite

- Te apuesto una nieve a que si – me dijo y se levanto del suelo, como se lo tomaba tan tranquilo!? A.. claro el NO era l embarazado!!

- Que?!

- Si ven – dijo y me tomo de la mano

Obedecí estúpidamente… lo parches… era cierto? Me había salido el tiro por la culata… un hombre embarazado? Estaba embarazado? Pero.. no tenía vientre… no… no podía ser cierto!!

Me di cuenta que Andreas se estacionaba en una farmacia…

- Espérame aquí – me dijo y salio a la farmacia

- Andi – le grite y regreso

- Dime

- Me compras unas gomitas, que tengan azúcar arriba - le dije y sonrió

- Si esta bien – me dijo y fue a la farmacia, me recargue en el asiento, baje mi mano a mi bulto… pero si estaba embarazado apenas tenía erm… empecé a contar el tiempo que había pasado desde esa vez con tom… mm… 5 semanas! Apenas tenía 5 semanas! Porque… porque estaba creciendo tan rápido?!

- Ah! – grite al pensar en eso… ocupaba algo, ocupaba un doctor ahora mismo!!

Andreas entró al carro y me dio las gomitas las abrí desesperadamente y empecé a comer

- Quieres? – le pregunte y agarro una, se la comió y sonrío

- Ve – me dijo y me dio la bolsa de la farmacia, la abrí y vi un litro de agua y tres estuches con… pruebas de embarazo

- Andi, pero yo me hice una hace días y resulto negativo – le dije acordándome del signo (-) en la prueba

- Bueno, vale la pena tratar – me dijo y asentí nervioso… llegamos al hotel y subimos a su cuarto

- Tómatela – me dijo y me dio el agua, me la acabe de golpe y entra con la prueba

- Ve… me dijeron que esta no fallaba – dijo y me dio una, que se veía muy sofisticada

Andreas POV

- Ok- dijo Bill nervioso

- Vamos, todo va a estar bien – le dije y sonrió, entro al baño

Mientras yo me quedaba afuera esperando algo de Bill, mi amigo estaba embarazado? WOW… eso si era una… erm… buena noticia?

Sonó el celular de Bill y lo conteste

- Bueno? - dije

- Andreas? – me pregunto Tom, era tom… Oh Dios mió… como reaccionaría a esto?

- Si, estoy con Bill

- Y el donde esta? – me pregunto, era lógico que se preocupara por su hermano…su... novio?

- En el baño

- Esta bien? – me pregunto

- Si esta perfecto – acabe de decir eso y escuche un grito "AAAAAHHH" O dios mio… ese era Bill, eso contradecía lo que acababa de decir

- Andreas Bill grito? – me pregunto asustado

- Tom.. erm… luego nos vemos – dije

- No andreas, como esta bi… - pero colgué y corrí a abrir la puerta del baño

Me encontré a Bill parado, pálido como una hoja de papel y me enseño la prueba, la vi detenidamente y vi… un signo positivo

¡¡¡¡¡¡OH DIOS MIO!!!!!!

_Bill POV_

Vi la cara de mi amigo que tomo un color blanco, parecía muerto viviente, vi la prueba de nuevo y ese maldito (+)

Estaba… embarazado!?

- O por Dios… - dijo Andreas en un tono inaudible

- Dame las otras – le dije y mi celular estaba sonando, lo apague, no estaba de humor para contestarle a nadie

Andreas me paso las otras pruebas y me encerre en el baño de nuevo… y en eso volví a ver en todas las pruebas ese signo de +

Porque a mi!? Porque?... esperen, yo sabia porque… por curioso!!

Salí del baño y le enseñe las pruebas a Andreas, las tres tenían un signo positivo

- wOw no hay duda, estas embarazado – me dijo y trate de no golpearlo

Como se lo diría a Tom!?

…Estaba al borde de la locura…

-.-.-.-.-

Bill POV

Llegue a la casa a las 8 de la noche, había tardado todo el día en hacerme la idea de que no estaba solo, dentro de mi estaba la mitad de Tom, suspire y toque mi pequeño bulto.

- llegamos a casa – le dije y en eso salió Tom de el cuarto y al verme corrió a abrazarme

- Que pasa tomi? – le pregunte al ver su cara de preocupación

- Como que que pasa? Tu celular apagado, y escuche un grito… que te pasa?- me peguntó… le diría a Tom??

- Nada – le menti y me tomo de los hombros

- Bill, no rompas nuestra promesa, sabes que odio los secretos, dime porfavor la verdad

Ok… me había chantajeado, pero era cierto, le había prometido que nunca le ocultaría algo, pero esto era fuera de lo imaginable!! Estaba embarazado de el!!

Bueno… lo ocultaría hasta que tuviera la fuerza para decirle… estaba rompiendo la promesa? Tal vez, pero no quería que Tom rompiera la de el y me dejara…

- Estoy como siempre – le dije y sonrió, me sentí culpable, Tom me creía como un ciego a su baston

- Ok, ven quieres ver una película?

- No, quiero mas bien… una fresa cubierta de chocolate – le dije

- Chocolate? – pregunto sorprendido

- Si – le dije y senti agua en mi interior, el bebe se movía!!

Pues claro que se movía! Estaba vivo… y con hambre…

-*-*-*

REVIEW!! xD tal vez ahorita se vea todo muy feliz, pero las k me han leido saben k me gustan los problemas en mis historias jajajaja xD

REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, gracias por esos reviews!!! Yeah!! xD, tarde un poco pero hoy tuve unos proyectos del cole y cosas así : / gracias al cielo ya los acabamos (era en equipo) así que ya subire cap hoy y creo k mañana, y no se si el sabado, pero andare actualizando…. Ahí va….

-------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5 "Al borde de la locura"

Parte 2: Tom

_7 semanas_

Tom POV

Sali del cuarto y Bill se veía deslumbrante, me senté en el sillón y se sentó junto a mi con un traste de palomitas… era viernes por la noche y era el último

día de mis semanas de vacaciones, el lunes tendría que regresar a el trabajo.

Prendí la tele y empezamos a ver una película, era la de Xmen, la verdad no me gustaba pero Bill había querido verla y yo era incapaz de negarle algo.

Se acosto sobre mi y pase mi mano por su pelo, su cintura, su cadera… pero… Bill se veía y se sentía mas ancho!... que extraño, volvi a pasar mi mano desde su pecho por su torso hasta llegar a su cadera y pude sentir pura carne, ya que antes se sentían sus huesos… Bill había engordado? Tan rápido? Se veía super sexy con la cadera mas ancha pero… que raro…

- Bill, has comido mejor no? – le pregunte tratando de hacerlo sonar como broma… pero quién iba a saber que con esa pregunta desataría la tercera guerra mundial en mi casa…

- Me estas diciendo gordo?! – grito y aventó mi mano, se levanto y se puso enfrente de mi

- No mi amor… solo decía que… mira – dije y apunte su abdomen – se te ve poquita pancita – dije eso y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho…

- Me dijiste panzon! Estoy horrible! – grito y empezó a llorar

- No mi vida… te ves hermoso – dije tratando de reparar el daño

- Tu acabas de decirlo! Estoy gordo! Por eso ya no me quieres tocar! Te va a encontrar una perra y me vas a dejar solo! –rompió en llantos y ahora si me sentía mal... había veces que el se burlaba de mi cuerpo y era cruel… porque se ponía así por un comentario mió?

- No Bill…

- Si, te aseguro que ya tienes a alguien mas! – grito y siguió llorando

- No mi amor, tu eres el único para mi

- Mentiroso! - Grito y de la nada dejo de llorar y me volteó a ver, sus ojos llenos de furia… por segunda vez en mi vida Bill me asustaba demasiado, retrocedí un paso

- Sabes que Tom? lárgate! vete con ella! No me importa! Te odio! – me grito y me aventó el control de el DVD en la cabeza, eso dolía, me sobe la cabeza y trate de mantenerme calmado

- Bill tu eres el único! – le dije lo mas calmado que podía

- Mentiroso! Mierda me engañas! Desgraciado!! – grito enojado y lloro… no sabía si lloraba de coraje o de tristeza…

- Te odio!! – me grito de nuevo, en eso me irrite y explote

- Mierda Bill cálmate! – le grite y se quedo callado, me acerque a el y el dio 2 pasos hacía atrás hasta topar con la pared

- Tomi… no grites…me asustas – dijo con un puchero en sus labios, y sus manos en su estomago, ahora si me sentía culpable al ver su imagen tan infantil y hermosa

- Bill perdón solo… ven acércate… relájate – le dije tranquilamente para que se calmara y exploto de nuevo

- No estoy loco! No me hables así!! Tampoco estoy retrasado ni soy un león!!– me grito y corrió al cuarto

- Bill… - lo seguí y me cerró la puerta en la nariz – abre – le suplique y esta vez abrió pero me avento una cobija y una almohada

- Duerme solo! Quiero el… el divorcio! – me grito y cerró la puerta con seguro

Pero ni siquiera estábamos casados!! Tome la almohada y la cobija y me resigne a dormir en la sala

Que le estaba pasando a Bill? que tenía? Sin duda tenía que llevarlo al doctor… a lo mejor tenía un virus o algo peligroso….

Improvise un tendido en el sillón mas grande de nuestra sala y trate de dormir… aunque extrañaba mi cama y el calor de mi bill...

-*-*-*-*

Tom POV

Desperté y me movi, la espalda me trono, auch! Vaya que dormir en el sillón era incomodo… esperaba que el genio se le pasara a Bill… de alguna manera tenía que tranquilizarse…

Me sente en el comedor y me estaba tomando una taza de café cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza, un golpe bastante fuerte

- Auch! – me queje y vi una manzana verde tirada en el suelo… eso me había golpeado, pero quién la había aventado?

En eso dirigí mi mirada hacía el lugar de donde la manzana había llegado y vi a Bill con boxers y un bulto… si, no me podían engañar… tenía un ligero bulto en su abdomen, la cadera mas ancha y…que tenía?!

- Porque fue eso? – le pregunte mientras me sobaba la cabeza y veía su pequeño bulto

- Ayer no dormiste conmigo – dijo y empezó a llorar, pero si el me había corrido!!

- Tu me corriste! – le dije y el se acerco mas a mi

- Pero… que no podías insistir? A NO! Como te corrí, fuiste a refugiarte en los brazos de esa… esa… robamaridos! – dijo y no pude evitar reírme, estos cambios de humor me asustaban pero a veces me daban risa

- Que te da risa?, te estas acordando de sus caricias verdad? – en eso la risa se me acabo

- No Bill, dormí en el sillón, me quede aquí contigo, _nunca te voy a dejar_ – le dije y Bill dejo de llorar y me sonrió, lo abrace, su cabeza recargada en mi pecho

- vamos, hay que ir a desayunar, que se te antoja? – le pregunte ya que el siempre tenía antojos

- Tomi, me amas? – me pregunto y sonreí

- Porsupuesto – le dije y sonrió

- Aunque este gordo? – me pregunto y vaya que si era extraño que engordara tan rápido…

- Siempre serás mi Bill – le dije y sonrió, me dio un beso en los labios y empecé a pasar mi mano por su cabeza, vaya que algo aquí estaba raro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de ver a Bill devorarse dos waffles, una ensalada, dos hamburguesas, 2 malteadas, una rebanada de pastel, 4 paquetes de gomitas y por ultimo 4 quesadillas para la cena estaba dormido en nuestra cama, eran las 9 de la noche y bill dormía placidamente

Desde cuando Bill comía tanto? Bill comía bien, normal, pero esto era un exceso!!

Lo vi acostado en boxers, entonces me dio una curiosidad y pase mi mano por su torso, pero su abdomen, pero estaba como… inflamada…

Pase mi mano de nuevo por ese bulto, esa piel estaba mas suave que la demás… esto no estaba bien! Bill… Bill tenía... un tumor?

Agarre mi celular y hable a el hospital mas cercano

- bueno? – me contestaron en la otra linea

- Hola

- En que le podemos ayudar? – pegunta la chica por el otro lado de la linea

- Ermm… un oncologo, ellos ven el cancer verdad? – pregunte con miedo… y si Bill tenía cancer?

- si

- Podría hacerme cita con el mejor del hospital para el Martes de la ultima semana del mes, porfavor – dije sabiendo que ese martes tenía día libre

- Si a nombre de quién? – pregunto

- Bill Kaulitz – dije y murmuro un "ok"

- Bueno cita a las 3 de la tarde le parece?

- Si – le dije y se colgó la llamada

Oh si… tenía que llevar a Bill a un medico… algo raro pasaba

------------------------------

Ok, quieren algo emocionante?? Jejeje ahí viene para lo que soy buena…. Disfruten los siguientes caps!!! K creo subire mañana… xD


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 "Secretos al descubierto"

_9 semanas: 2 meses 1 semana_

Bill POV

Era martes Tomi seguía dormido, me levante y vi el pequeño bulto… mi pequeño tomi, no era que yo supiera mucho de maternidad y eso.. pero porque estaba tan grande? Estaba como una pelota de baseball… bueno no tan redondo… un poco mas desparramada y mas grande… pero era mucho para 9 semanas!!

- Hola – le dije y pase mi mano por el bulto, trate de ser silencioso para que tom no despertara

- Que queremos de comer hoy? – dije y sonreí, le estaba agarrando cariño a esa cosita

- mmm… Waffles? – le pregunte al bulto obviamente no obtuve respuesta

- Si, quiero waffles – dije y me levante para cocinar algo, me puse una playera y unos jeans, pero los jeans ya no me cerraban…

- Demonios! – busque un pants y me lo puse, al menos eso todavía me quedaba

- Porque creces tan rápido? – le pegunte a mi bulto sin encontrar respuesta

Mmmm… tal vez era porque… erm… no se, solo sabía que para tener cuantas? 9 semanas eso era mucho…

- Seras niño? – pregunte y sentí un golpe en un intestino, auch eso dolía!!

- Auch!, no seas tan salvaje – le dije y sonreí

- Bueno… niña? – dije y ya no se movió… sería posible que el o ella entendiera?

- O..k – dije con miedo en mis palabras, y fui a la cocina, me cocine el waffle y me lo acabe, porque comía tanto?

Tom POV

Me desperté y ya no estaba Bill a mi lado, me levante rápido con miedo de no encontrarlo y en eso lo vi, haciéndose un waffle en la cocina, traía una playera normal y un pants, como le hacía para llevarlo a el doctor? El no quería ir a un doctor… pero porque?

Lo tendría que engañar, pero eso no me gustaba, entre nosotros no había secretos ni mentiras…_o eso creía…_

- buenos días

- Hola – sonrió

- Bill, que te parece si salimos por un… helado? – dije al ver mi reloj que marcaba las 2 de la tarde, en una hora era su cita

- si! De…fresa – dijo y sonreí

- Ok – le dije y sonrió

- Me voy a arreglar

- Ok, te espero aquí

Asintió y se fue a el cuarto, iba a prender la tele pero vi mi reflejo en la pantalla… ocupaba cambiarme de ropa, no me veía muy bien que digamos, me fui al cuarto y escuche voces… Bill? con quién hablaba?

Pegue mi oido a la puerta del baño…

"Vamos porfavor! No puedes hacerte chiquita?"

"Son mis jeans favoritos!!" – se escuchaba la voz de Bill un poco berrinchuda

"Genial! Ya no me quedan! Contenta?" – estaba hablando con una mujer, Pero con quién? a caso me estaba engañando? …la inseguridad mataba…

"Me voy a ver horrible con pants! Papi tomi nos va a dejar" - PAPI TOMI?! Ese era mi apodo? Me reí… pero… con quién hablaba??!

"Bueno, ya da igual… O dios MIO!!!" – se escucho un grito… iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero siguió con su monologo…

"Me salió una espinilla!! Me sacaste una espinilla!!" – escuche el grito de Bill, sonreí… con quién hablaba?!

"Arg!! Si no fueras la mitad de Tom te odiaría" – se escucho la voz de Bill y luego una risita…

La mitad mía? La única mitad o la única persona con mi sangre era Bill! a poco el hablaba con el solo? Bill se estaba volviendo loco??

" Auch… cuidado ese es mi estomago!" – que? Con quién estaba?!

"Listas!" – exclamo con una voz triunfante…Lista? Bill se había nombrado una mujer?!

Trate de mantener la calma y me retire de la puerta, bill salió sonriendo con unos pants negros, una playera azul, una chamarra cubriendo su torso y sin maquillaje, se puso fleco tratando de tapar algo… a de haber sido la espinilla misteriosa… se puso sus lentes oscuros

- Listo! – dijo y sonrió, yo estaba un poco asustado, después de escuchar el monologo de Bill… que esperaba?! Estaba hecho un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas

- Ok… ermm Bill? – dije inseguro

- Dime tomi – me dijo tranquilo

- No hay secretos entre nosotros? – pregunte recordando lo mucho que los secretos nos habían hecho en el pasado, lo mucho que habíamos sufrido por ellos…

Bill POV

Con esa pregunta me quede en shock!

- No – le mentí, yo nunca le había escondido nada… solo las ultimas 4 semanas le había escondido pues… el pequeño detalle que estaba embarazado... me acorde de mi pateadora y sonreí, se movió dentro de mi…

- Te amo – me dijo y sonreí

- Yo también – me acerque y le di un beso

- No estas muy tapado para un día soleado? – pregunto, claro que si estaba muy tapado, pero no quería que nadie la viera…

- No, estoy bien – dije y sonrió, vi que se había cambiado de ropa… se veía hermoso…

- Bueno, ven, vamonos – me dijo y sonreí, le di la mano y salimos, nos subimos a su escalade y senti un golpe en una costilla… porque se sentía con tanta fuerza si estaba chiquita?! Tenía 2 meses!!

Bueno, y decía chiquita porque según Andreas y sus tests para adivinar el sexo era niña, sonreí pero el dolor no se quitaba, me sobe la costilla y Tom lo noto

- Estas bien? – me pregunto

- Si es solo… - pero interrumpí lo que iba a decir al darme cuenta que la mano de Tom estaba debajo de mi chamarra agarrando mi panzita…. FUCK!!... y justo cuando tenía la mano ahí ella lo pateo…

Avente su mano rápido y me sonroje demasiado

- aaah!! – grito tom descontrolado y se orillo a la banqueta de la avenida principal de nuestra colonia, me quedé callado

- se movio!! – grito

- Que? – le pregunte… que hacía?! Le mentía?! Me creería!??! AAAHHH!!!

-Bill... algo adentro de ti me pateo! – grito… aii! Tenía que moverse en ese instante?!

- erm… han de ser parasitos – le dije y Tom me fulmino con la mirada, por supuesto que no me creía

- a no! vamos a un hospital ahora

- Que? NO!! – le grite, me iba a descubrir! A mi y a mi pateadora!!

- Bill, lo mejor es saber que pasa contigo Ok? – me pregunto, estaba muy preocupado, yo sabía que tenía… tenía a… a una niña dentro de mi!!... pero…

- Si, esta bien – dije resignado, mis minutos de felicidad estarían contados??

Llegamos al hospital y baje resignado, no quería nada.

"Porque tuviste que moverte cuando el te estaba agarrando!?" le murmuraba a el bulto sobre mi abdomen mientras esperábamos consulta con un medico general, recibí un golpe mas fuerte abajo, como en mi vejiga y en un segundo me dieron unas ganas horribles de ir al baño

- Ah!!

- Que pasa? Te sientes bien? – me pregunto Tom asustado

- No, quiero ir al baño – dije y el me llevo

Entre corriendo y le agradecí a Dios que Tom no hubiera entrado conmigo, hice pipi y me di cuenta que cuando ella me golpeaba hacía abajo hacía que quisiera ir al baño, y cuando golpeaba hacía arriba me daba un dolor de estomago horrible… esto estaba mal… se SUPONÍA que un bebe se mueve así a… a las… 15 o 16 semanas!! Yo tenía 9!!

Respire profundo… tal vez era un bebe hiperactivo, juntar el ADN mio y de Tom era un caos, bueno… teníamos el mismo ADN… entonces eso significaba que el bebe iba a ser idéntico a nosotros?!

Salí del baño y Tom me dio un beso en los labios, sonreí, el oncologo nos había mandado con un doctor general, así que entramos con el Doctor y yo no tenía ganas de decirle mis síntomas, era muy obvio, tan obvio que se me hacía imposible que Tom no lo hubiera descubierto por si solo...

…Bueno...

¿Que tan real sonaba un hombre embarazado!?

El doctor general se veía impactado, así que antes de diagnosticar lo que yo ya sabía nos mandaron con un ginecólogo, yo estaba muy asustado y Tom creyo que era por mi "enfermedad"

- Tranquilo, sea lo que sea vamos a acabar con eso y estarás normal de nuevo – me dijo, que!? Quería acabar con mi bebe? Con mi pequeño tomi?

- No- dije y quedo impactado

- Te prometo que no dolerá – me dijo… si el supiera lo que tenía…

- Te amo, por favor _nunca_ me dejes – le dije

- Mi amor, _siempre_ voy a estar contigo – me dijo y confié en sus palabras… en que mas podría confiar?

Entramos con el ginecólogo que me veía asombrado, Tom estaba nervioso lo podía sentir, y yo… yo tenía miedo… mucho miedo…

- Y que tiene?! – pregunto Tom en tono exigente, el doctor me volteo a ver y dijo las palabras que sabía pero temía escuchar-

- Estas embarazado

- Que?! - dijo Tom, yo ya sabía así que no me impresiono, lo que importaba ahora era la reacción que Tom tomaría

- No puede ser - dijo tom mientras me tomaba de la mano

- Tal parece que tu... - dudo un poco antes de pronunciarla siguiente palabra - tu hermano estuvo sometido a unas medicinas creadoras de hormonas, pero solo hormonas maternales

- Bill - dijo mientras me volteaba a ver

- No! te juro que no - mentí, y apretó su mano sudorosa a la mía, la mentira duraría mas tiempo?!

- Hijo fumas? - pregunto el doctor... me iba a descubrir con lo de los parches... demonios!

- No...fumaba

- Usaste algun tipo de parche para dejar de fumar? – no quería contestar eso y Tom lo hizo por mi… me sentía tan miserable… mi vida dependía de un hilo….

- Si, lo uso como por un mes - dijo Tom mientras bajaba su mano por mi pierna y la sobaba delicadamente

- Recuerdas el nombre de los parches? - dijo el doctor preocupado

- madik o algo asi... - dije sin recordar el nombre

- makdi 34 - dijo el doctor, asentí y tom me volteo a ver mientras murmuraba "todo esta bien"

- pero es imposible - dijo el doctor - ocupan posiciones diferentes, si no, no se logra - decía el doctor incrédulo

Trate de no verme tan obvio... yo había hecho esto! Era MI culpa!, me sentía terrible, pero mientras tom estuviera a mi lado no importaba... mi pequeña pateadora podía sobevivir…o eso creía…

-*-*-*

REVIEW!!!

Bueno, ya lo tenia listo así que lo subi ahorita! xD ya mañana creo subire el 7 pero de "trafico" lo sigo escribiendo… quiero que me quede perfect!!

Saludos! Espero todos esten bien y gracias por seguir secretos!!

REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Reacción ante el error"

- Ven te tomare un eco – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Un que?

- Un eco, una fotografía de tu vientre - me estremecí, sabía que estaba esperando un bebe... verlo era algo mucho mas complicado…

- Ven acuéstate aquí - dijo mientras me llevaba a una cama, me acosté - quítate la playera - dijo y le obedecí, dejando mi torso desnudo – bájate poquito los jeans

- Tom se estremeció y le dirigí una sonrisa, el me la regresó - muy bien, veamos - dijo el doctor, me pusó un liquido azul gelatinoso en mi vientre y empezó a moverlo con un aparato

- Si miren aqui esta - dijo mientras señalaba una bola muy chiquita dentro de mi, Tom volteó a ver a la maquina mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, ahí estaba mi pateadora!

- Pero yo no tengo utero – le dije, sin explicarme el milagro de esto

- Exacto, el bebe esta en una bolsita de tejido, no es utero, la única manera de sacarlo es por cesárea, y es muy delicado, no ocupo que te caigas ni nada, ni que sangres – dijo y Tom estaba impactado, viendo hacía la pantalla y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba el bebe! – Bill ocupo que te cuides mucho, el bebe esta flotando en tu abdomen, tal vez sus patadas se sientan el triple de fuerte…

- Cuanto tiene? – interrumpió tom al doctor y su voz no sonaba tan contenta… me equivocaba, a el no le gustaba ni una pizca la noticia

- Según sus medidas tiene unas 12 semanas y media - dijo - mientras trataba de medirlo a ver si la bebe estaba bien, 12 semanas?! apenas habían pasado 2 meses!!

- 12 semanas y media?! - le pregunte al doctor

- Si - eso era imposible! eso era... un mes mas de lo que tenía!

-Se puede abortar verdad? - Tom le pregunto al doctor, entonces no me quedó duda alguna, Tom quería matar a mi bebe, a NUESTRA bebe…

- Siento que no, una mujer aguantaría a un aborto con un 80% de posibilidad de sobrevivir, si un hombre trata abortar, simplemente moriría en el intento

- Mierda - murmuro Tom y despego su mano de la mía... era lógico, Tom no quería a mi pateadora

Tom la odiaba! lo podía sentir... entonces estalle! los nervios me ganaron y le quería contar al doctor de mi prueba..

- Pero no puede ser! después de tener sexo me hice la prueba y resulto negativo! - grite al recordar como esa prueba había indicado (-) era simplemente imposible

- Pero un eco no falla estas esperando, y aparte el esperma tarda 72 horas en incubarse - dijo mientras limpiaba el gel de mi vientre y yo me sentaba, me senté bastante rápido y me mareé pero trate de ignorarlo

- No puede ser - grite descontrolado, que idiota! se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle de lo que tardaba en incubarse! Sonreí, por algo Dios hacía las cosas, pensé y pase mi mano por la bolita en mi abdomen

- Bill como que después del sexo?, sabias que podías quedar embarazado? lo sabias? - Dijo Tom en un tono muy molesto, me asusto y en un instinto puse mis dos brazos cubriendo mi abdomen, a lo que Tom respondió con un gruñido, Tom estaba muy enojado

- No yo no! - me tembló la voz, yo solo me había descubierto…

- Entonces puedes demandar a la empresa de parches si es que en realidad no lo sabias - dijo el doctor tranquilamente

- Bill mierda! me estas mintiendo! - dijo Tom mientras me veía a los ojos, el me conocía bastante bien…

- Tomi yo... - ni modo tenía que decirle la verdad

- Que pasa bill?! querías quedar embarazado!? - dijo ya gritándome

- No! diablos! no quie.. quería! - le grite mientras lloraba mas intensamente

- Entonces dime! sabias?! - dijo en tono bastante irritado

- Si - conteste en un tono inaudible

-Genial bill!, felicidades! - me dijo mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos, me di cuenta que el doctor nos había dejado solos, se lo agradecí

- Lo siento tomi, yo solo leí en internet y no lo creí, no es lógico ver a un hombre embarazado Tom o si? - no contesto

- Entonces decía las posiciones y lo del parche... tenía curiosidad nunca me imagine que fuera cierto - dije ya llorando

- Bill! eres un estúpido! - me gritó, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero a el ya no le importaba

- Me usaste de conejillo de indias para tus maditos experimentos, bueno gran Bill resultó que era verdad!! estas embarazado de un hijo mio!! que tal suena la

noticia? - dijo mientras lloraba y ardía de furia

- Perdón yo… te amo

- Pero yo ya no te amo Bill... me usaste y todo esto solo es un maldito secreto!

y un error, Bill me ocultaste un secreto! - dijo y rompió en llanto, yo sabía que los secretos eran nuestros problemas de siempre - me habías prometido... - también recorde la promesa que le había echo de siempre decirle la verdad, de no ocultar ningun secreto... me sentí miserable y senti un movimiento en mi vientre - mentiroso! - me grito y mi vientre se movio de nuevo, inconcientemente

puse una mano en mi vientre, había despertado la bebe

- No digas eso! lo nuestro nunca fue un error - murmure mientras frotaba a mi pateadora

- Tal vez si!, tal vez para ti solo fui un jugete y caí en tu estupida trampa, felicidades lograste tu objetivo, ese bebe es solo un error, y tu eres el error mas grande que e cometido!

- No tomi!! yo nunca quise que esto pasara!- dije mientras las lagrimas me consumían y trataba de convencerme de que todo estaba bien.. de que los dos estaríamos unidos como antes.. pero no iba a pasar…

- No te quiero volver a ver, me engañaste! – me grito

- No tomi te amo - dije pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba solo en ese consultorio, y dentro de mi llevaba a alguien con tan solo 2 meses... si quería a Tom de regreso tenía que deshacerme de este "error" de alguna manera.

Salí del consultorio y me subi a mi carro, tratando de manejar lo mas lejos posible, quería matar a ese bebe, a ese "error" que había acabado con mi cuento de hadas. la había querido... le había agarrado cariño, pero si mi pateadora impedía estar con Tom, tendría que deshacerme de ella…

- pero que estupido soy - me repetía una y otra vez

"Perdon" - dije esas palabras destinadas a mi panza que ya se veía abultada y que se movía desesperadamente, el doctor tenía razón sus movimientos se sentían fuertes… como sería cuando tuviera 5 o 6 meses?

Bueno, con suerte no podría cumplir un día mas aquí, era un "error"

--*--*--*--*--*

Ok esta corto pero le había prometido a una de mis lectoras k subiria cap hoy, así k aki esta!! Creo k mañana en la mañana subire el cap 8!!!

Cuidense y REVIEW!!!!!!!

Att: Janet


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "el error"

Tom POV

Me subi a mi escalade, Bill había jugado conmigo!

El era el amor de mi vida y ahora llevaba una parte de mi dentro de el, no sabía si lo que había echo era malo, gritarle de esa manera a mi hermano... nunca lo había tratado tan mal, me sentía culpable y asustado_... papa..._esa palabra se repetía en mi cerebro varias veces

Abrí mi celular y le hablé a la única persona que me iba a ayudar

_- Bueno_

- Andreas, te necesito

_- SI tom, donde estas y voy para alla - dijo en un tono muy nervioso_

- Pasó a tu hotel en 5 minutos

_- Te esperó, y Bill?_

- El ya no es nada mio - dije fríamente

_- Tom per… _

Colgué la llamada y me dirigí a la casa de Andreas, estaba solo y sentía un vacío dentro de mi, Bill estaba esperando un bebe de los dos, me daba una oleada de alegría, pero al pensar que mi gemelo me había mentido me daba una ira enorme, Bill me había ocultado un maldito secreto!

Me estacione y Andreas salió corriendo, llevaba unos skinny jeans negros y una chamarra de piel roja, con una playera blanca, su pelo rubio como siempre, planchado.

Abrió la puerta y la preocupación y la duda se leían en su rostro

- Cuéntame - dijo en tono exigente

- No aquí - dije mientras manejaba para alejarme de esas calles tan cerca a mi casa, de seguro Bill estaría ahí llorando o dormido, me daba igual me metí a una calle oscura después de haber manejado 20 minutos y un silencio en la camioneta, me estacioné, me di cuenta que estaba a la orilla de la playa, tampoco me importaba

- Dime - dijo Andreas mientras apoyaba su mano en la mía

- Me uso andreas Bill me engaño!

- Con alguien mas?

- No, me oculto un secreto… - y empecé a narrarle la historia

--*--*--*--*

Bill POV

Estaba ahí solo sentado contemplando el océano y las olas, no pensaba meterme, me daban miedo los tiburones, ya tenía mi plan pero tenía miedo de mi desición.

¿Era yo tan egoísta como para matar a alguien?

Porque lo que llevaba dentro de mi tenía vida y la mitad de mi tomi estaba ahí, me toqué el vientre, pase mi mano por el pequeño bulto, pero recordé las palabras de Tom "un error" tenía que deshacerme de eso.

Mi plan era bueno aunque arriesgado, le mandaría un mensaje a Tom, luego me cortaría las venas, y mientras yo me desangrara el... bebe moriría, luego tom vendría y en el hospital me salvarían, pero sería muy tarde para salvar al "error".

Ese era mi plan, pero... y si Tom no llegaba? moriría solo en esta playa?. El miedo se apoderó de mi y tomé mi celular

--*--*--*--*

Tom POV

-...y lo deje solo en el consultorio - acabé de narrarle la historia

- Eres un idiota! - me grito Andreas y no me lo esperaba

- Que? -le pregunte sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

- Yo... ya sabía - murmuro

- QUE?! - esta vez grite

- Ve, no es difícil, Bill tenía mareos, desmayos, antojos, y cambios de estado de animo

- Y?

- Que son los síntomas de un embarazo! - grito

- Pero podía ser otra cosa! - dije al pensar en que lo ultimo logico de pensar era en un hombre embarazado

- Mira, el fue a mi hotel un día y me meti a internet...

- aja - le dije para que siguiera

- Sus sintomas, su cadera mas ancha... todo indicaba que estaba embarazado!!

- Entonces.. hice algo malo? - le pregunte inseguro de mi mismo

- Mierda si! aparte algo no anda bien con Bill

- bueno esta embarazado! - le grite para que reaccionara

- No hablo de eso... apenas tiene 2 meses y el doctor dijo que tenía tres - dijo y recordé que era cierto a Bill ya se le abultaba mucho la panzita

- Pero rompió su promesa! Me oculto algo! – le dije

- Tom no rompas la tuya, no lo abandones por una estupidez, Bill te necesita mas que nuca! – me dijo y reaccione… que mierdas había hecho?!

- Es cierto, tienes razón! - le dije y el miedo se apodero de mi de nuevo

- Voy a ser papa - dije sin creerlo, ya que mi futuro para mi era Bill y yo juntos solamente, sin nigun bebe en el camino

- Felicidades - me dijo y sonreí, en eso vibro mi celular

"Perdón... se que no debí de ocultarte nada, de verdad lo lamento, tratare de deshacerme de este error simplemente llega a tiempo, tu sabes en donde estoy... un lugar mágico… te amo att: Bill"

Lo leeí de nuevo en voz fuerte

- error? - pregunto Andreas, yo también estaba dudando hasta me acorde de mis palabras...iba a matar a nuestro bebe!

Yo y mi bocota!!

- Andreas! Va a matar a _mi_ bebe! – le dije asustado

- Háblale – me dijo también asustado

Marqué su numero y estaba apagado, tenía que encontrar a Bill

- Vamos no tenemos tiempo, donde podrá estar? – pegunto Andreas preocupado

-la casa – dije y fuimos a mi casa, la revisamos y no había nada, vi la hora del mensaje de Bill 7:20 ahora eran las 7:32, ya habían pasado 12 minutos!! Bill donde estas?! – me preguntaba una y otra vez

Leí el mensaje de nuevo "llega a tiempo" pero… no! No podía ser! Donde estaba… "un lugar mágico"

--------------------------------

_Flash back_

_Lo bese de nuevo, las olas estaban a pocos metros de nosotros, y estabamos en ese lugar que acababámos de descubrir, era como una playa privada, las olas eran fuertes y su sonido me tranquilizaba, contemple el cuerpo desnudo de Bill y lo bese de nuevo, tal vez llevábamos apenas unos meses en Long Beach pero esto probaba que el amor siempre ganaría_

_- Tomi te amo – me dijo y sonreí_

_- También te amo- le dije y sonreí, acosto su cabeza en mi pecho_

_- Este es nuestro lugar mágico – dijo y asentí_

_--------- End flash back---------_

Volvi a la realidad, ya sabía donde estaba

- Andreas subete a la camioneta – dije y obedeció, me encamine hacía donde estaba esa parte de la playa, tenía que encontrar a Bill de alguna manera

EL tiempo pasaba rápido y por mas que pisaba el acelerador no llegábamos, si algo le pasaba a Bill o al bebe yo sería el único culpable, tenía que encontrar a Bill de rápido

Que estúpido era! Yo y mi maldita bocota!

Llege por fin a la playa y me estacione en la arena, Andreas y yo salimos y empezamo a buscar con linternas entre toda esa arena, en eso vi algo rojo en el suelo

- No… no! – gite y Andrea me siguió, los sentimientos a flor de piel, seguí esos rastos de sangre y llegue con lo que mas temía ver.

El cuerpo de Bill tirado, una navaja junto a el y sangre chorreando de su brazo, Mi bill!

- Bill! – grite y me hinque junto el

- 911 una emergencia – dijo Andreas que estaba hablando por celular y dando señas de nuestro paradero

Baje mi mirada hacía Bill, estaba inconciente, trate de detener toda esa sangre con mi playera "resiste Bill" le decía al oido, lo toque y estaba frió como muerto… no podía ser cierto!!

Le quite su chamarra sangrada y vi el pequeño bulto sobre el, pasé mi mano por el bultito y no se movía… Bill lo había matado!?

Empecé a sumergirme en mis lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Bill, lo pegaba a mi pecho y le decía cuanto lo amaba, esto era mi culpa!

Lo bese de nuevo, y tenía mi mano sobando su vientre, mi Bill, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto… porque?! Porque tenía que pasarnos esto?!

El miedo me lleno las venas y empece a llorar de nuevo, escuche una sirenas y la ambulancia tomo rápido a Bill

- Alguna enfermedad especial o alergía contra un medicamento? – pregunto la paramedica

- Esta embarazado – dijo Andreas y a la pobre mujer casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas

- No le administren nada! – grito la paramédica y se subió a la ambulancia

- Déjeme ir! – le insistí a los paramédicos

- Nadie puede entrar a la ambulancia

- Porfavor! – les suplicaba

- Déjalo Smith – dijo la muchacha Rubia y me dejo entrar a la ambulancia.

Los paramédicos empezaron a cerrar su herida, a ver los daños y a poner suero en el otro brazo

- Ocupara un transplante de sangre – dijo – tiene hermanos? - pregunto

- Soy su gemelo – le dije con la voz entrecortada

- El doctor Handerson es el que esta a cargo de su embarazo – dije y la paramédica asintió

- Ok, llegando donaras sangre - asentí

Mientras nos movíamos a esa velocidad, escuchaba las sirenas y veía que Bill recobraba la conciencia, me vió y sonrió

- Llegaste a tiempo – dijo y la culpa me invadió mas

No había llegado a tiempo!! El bebe estaba… muerto

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!!! Jejeje k tal? Siguiente cap esta muy bueno!!

Que les pareció eh?? REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 "Paternidad"

Tom POV

Llegamos al hospital y rápido lo transfirieron a un cuarto de emergencias, podía notar la felicidad en el rostro de Bill, aunque sentí que el estaba destrozado por dentro, como no me odiaba?

Nos pusieron en un cuarto juntos, yo sentado en una silla y Bill acostado

- Joven Kaulitz, empezaremos la transferencia de sangre – me dijo una enfermera

- Si, cuando quiera – le dije seriamente

- Tiene alguna enfermedad mortal que se pueda transferir por medio de la sangre? – me preguntó

- No, ninguna

- Esta usted seguro? – me pregunto

- Si, solo empiece! – le dije desesperado

- Firme aquí – me dijo y me dio un papel, lo leí rápido y lo firme.

- Muy bien – me dijo y me sentó en una silla

Me inyecto una aguja y trate de no desmayarme, dolía y mucho, pero no importaba, conectaron un tubo a la aguja y también inyectaron a Bill, Bill lanzo un pequeño quejido, y lo volteé a ver, quería correr y abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Pero yo mismo dudaba nuestro desenlace… de verdad había muerto el bebe? Me sentía culpable, triste, sentía que si había muerto yo ya no debería de existir, y por primera vez en mi vida sentí la desesperación de cortarme las venas y escapar de todo esto.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, pase lo que pasara tenía que estar ahí por Bill y para Bill.

La sangre se paso de mi brazo a el de el, me empecé a marear y la enfermera me quito la aguja.

- Esta bien – dijo

- Me gustaría que saliera del cuarto y comiera algo, si no puede sufrir un desmayo

- No!! No me voy! – dije como un niño berrinchudo, NO iba a dejar a Bill… no otra vez.

- Ven Tom, tienes que comer – me dijo Andreas

- El Doctor Handerson viene en camino – me dijo la enfermera y fui sacado a fuerzas por Andreas.

Bajamos al restaurante del hotel y ordenamos cualquier cosa, me estaba comiendo una ensalada, de hecho devoraba, ya quería estar con Bill, ya quería saber que pasaba con el bebe.

- Tranquilo Tom, todo estará bien – me dijo Andreas y trate de ahorcarlo ahí, pero trate de relajarme

- No Andreas! Nada va a estar bien – le medio grite y quedó callado

- Deberiamos subir – dije y me levante, Andreas me siguió obedientemente, el era mi mejor amigo de la infancia, con el había molestado a Bill, con el había compartido toditos mis momentos con Bill, el era como el hermano del cual nunca me enamore, una risita se escapó de mis labios

- Te estas haciendo bipolar? – pregunto Andreas con miedo en sus palabras

-Perdón – le dije y lo abracé, me correspondió el abrazo y me acordé de cuando fingíamos ser novios, porque la vida tenía que ir complicándose mas?!

- Eres buen besador – le dije de la nada y se sonrojo, el elevador hizo su parada y Andreas salió literalmente corriendo, reí mas fuerte y en eso me acordé de Bill.

La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro entré a la habitación en la que estaba

- Tomi! – escuche su voz emocionada al entrar

- Como te sientes? – le pregunte y acerqué una silla junto a su cama

- Regresaste! – me dijo ignorando mi pregunta y trato de abrazarme pero la aguja del suero se lo impedía

- Perdón por dejarte, fui un estúpido – le dije y sonrió

- No, perdoname a mi por ocultarte algo tan… - se quedó callado y una lágrima cayo de su ojo y resbalo por su mejilla.

A bill le dolía, Bill sufría por la perdida del bebe, hasta parecía que le había agarrado cariño, bueno la había llevado ahí por 2 meses! Era un poco lógico que le hubiera agarrado amor.

En eso un sentimiento se apoderó de mi: la culpa

Era mi culpa dejar a Bill solo, era mi culpa que Bill se hubiera cortado las venas, y por último era mi culpa que el bebe hubiera muerto…

- Buenas noches – dijo el Doctor Henderson al llegar

- Hola – contestamos débilmente

- Bueno, a sido un día largo – dijo y sin pensarlo subió la playera de Bill, donde se veía claramente un bulto, estaría ahí sin vida?!

No tendría las agallas para ver a un bebe muerto en la pantalla, y menos para saber que el asesino era yo.

- Te amo – dijo Bill al verme

- Los amo – le respondí y abrió los ojos de golpe, el no se lo esperaba pero tenía que saber que los quería, bueno había odiado al bebe hace unas horas, pero desde que hable con Andreas un amor raro de explicar de había apoderado de mi. Un amor paternal…

- Veamos – dijo el doctor y empezó a mover el gel sobe el abdomen de Bill, en la pantalla se alcanzaba a ver un bebe acostado, no se movía, me asuste, tenía dos meses no? Porque le alcanzaban a ver sus piernas formadas?!?!

- Esta muerto? – pregunte en un tono inaudible

El doctor ignoro mi pregunta y pego un aparato al abdomen de Bill, después de un rato se escucho un latido, si un latido! "Pump" Pump" "Pump"

Que era eso?

- No, esta vivo y sano – dijo el doctor y casí me caía de alegría

- Eso es su corazón – explico el doctor, un amor raro e inexplicable se apoderó de mi, amaba a esa cosita de tan solo pocos centímetros, amaba a Bill mas por darle vida.

- No murió? – pregunto Bill con miedo y un poco de alegría

- No, este bebe quiere vivir a como de lugar – dijo el Doctor – hay que despertarlo

- Como? – pregunto Bill

- mm.. no se te antoja un pastel de limón?

- Mierda NO!! .- grito Bill y no se movió, el doctor sonrió

- Un pastel de chocolate? – le pregunte a Bill y sonrió

- Si! – dijo sonriendo y aplaudió

- Miren – dijo el Doctor y los dos volteamos a ver a la pantalla

El bebe se había movido, poco pero se había movido, "Hola" dije muy cerca del abdomen de Bill y el bebe estiro sus brazos hacía arriba

- Auch! – dijo Bill y se sobo donde el bebe había pegado

- Porque duele tanto?- pregunto Bill

- Bill el papa de tu bebe es Tom? – pregunto el Doctor con un poco de miedo en sus palabras, Bill iba a inventar algo pero lo interrumpí rápido

- Si – dije y el doctor me vió con cierto… respeto? Si con cierto respeto ya admiración, mientras Bill estaba sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

- eso lo explica… Bill según tus cuentas cuanto tiempo tienes? – le pregunto

- Erm.. 9 semanas – dijo Bill, como sabía cuanto tenía?! Bill era muy buen… papa? O mama? Luego nos arreglaríamos con eso…

- Pero el bebe tiene tamaño de un bebe de 13 semanas, eso es un mes mas, y aparte crece muy rápido… - El doctor se quedó pensativo un momento

Había algo mal con nuestro bebe?

- Es el ADN! – grito y sonrió, me sobresalte por el grito del doctor, que lo había dicho como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cancer o algo muy importante

- Son gemelos idénticos? – pregunto y Bill y yo intercambiamos una mirada llena de miedo

- Si – conteste

- Es el ADN! Como ustedes dos tienen el mismo ADN se copia mas rápido de lo normal, me pregunto en cuantos meses tendré que hacer la cesárea… - dijo para si mismo, el bebe crecía aceleradamente?! Sería un clon de nosotros?!

- En cuantos meses?! – pregunto Bill asustado, Bill odiaba todo tipo de cirugías, un bisturí en su cuerpo era la peor tortura que podía tener

- Al paso que va tal vez a los 7 meses estará como un bebe de 9, tal vez antes – dijo y Bill sintió miedo, porque empezó a morderse las uñas

Yo tuve un ataque de pánico!! En 4 meses el bebe nacería!? Era injusto! A las personas normales les daban 9 meses para asimilar la noticia!! Yo tenía 4!! Injusticia!

- Pero esta bien? – le pregunte al acordarme de el accidente que acababa de ocasionar

- Si, solo que en la… digamos, en la "bolsita" donde esta, esa bolsita esta hecha de tejido, y con esta perdida de sangre se hizo mas delgada, eso es malo pero no muy peligroso, si se cuida bien – dijo como regañando a Bill y Bill se sonrojo de nuevo

- Que podría pasar? – pregunte

- Como la bolsita en donde esta es mas delgada se sentirán los golpes mas fuerte, y eso que ya se sienten, mmm… los golpes se sentirán el triple de fuertes, así que creo que para el 5 o sexto mes tendremos que aplicar calmantes para el dolor

Bill trago saliva y sonrió al ver su pequeño bulto en su abdomen, sonreí, esa era mi familia y tenía que cuidar de ella pase lo que pase.

Bill POV

Tom se veía feliz, y la felicidad no cabía en mi, mi bebe seguía viva! Mi pateadora estaba bien! Sonreí y no me importaba si dolía mucho, lo único que quería era que naciera bien.

- En dos semanas vengan a consulta, cuídate mucho – me dijo y sonrió, ese doctor me caía bien

El doctor salió del cuarto y recordé en donde estábamos, en un hospital, baje mi playera y el doctor ya había quitado el gel, tape mi panzita y tom me veía con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Que te parece? – le pregunte con miedo

- Que eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo – me dijo y me sonroje

- Bill un bebe decidió crecer en ti

- TU bebe – le dije y Tom rió

- Ahí que irnos a casa – me dijo y lo bese

- Y Andreas? – pregunte

- En la salita – dijo al darse cuenta que no estábamos solos

- Como esta mi "mama" consentida? – me dijo Andreas y lo fulmine con la mirada

- Pudrete – le dije y sonrió

- Que modales le vas a enseñar a mi sobrina? – me pregunto y sonreí mas, aje mis manos a el pequeño bulto y tom puso su mano ahí, la bebe al sentirlo le dio una patada, eso me dolió mucho pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Tom y sus ojos cristalinos, me di cuenta que por ellos soportaría todo.

- Vamonos a casa - dije

- Espera, descansa un rato

- En la casa descansare – dije y Tom sonrió

- Ok, pero ten cuidado, ya escuchaste al doctor – me dijo y sonreí, me pare y agarre mi bultito inconcientemente

- Ya eres toda una mama! – me molesto Andreas y lo iba a golpear pero Tom lo golpeó por mi, Andreas estalló en carcajadas y salimos del hotel

En eso sentí un golpe horrible dentro de mi… y apenas estabamos en el segundo mes… OH Dios Mio…

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!!

Jejeje k les pareció?? Hoy actualice en todas mis historias! Menos en trafico… jajaja eso ya creo k mañana lo hare! Cuidense! Y danke por leer!!

Besos!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 "Aprendiendo a vivir"

_11__ semanas_

Bill POV

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que nos habían dicho que la bebe estaba viva, la verdad se lo agradecía a Dios, cuando me había cortado las venas me había arrepentido y había querido parar esa sangre que corría por mi brazo, pero el intento fue inútil y acabe desmayándome.

Esta semana había sido tranquila, el Lunes y el Martes había dormido como oso invernando, simplemente no tenía fuerza de levantarme, y al verme al espejo me deprimía como nunca. Los demas días habian sido mejores ya que Tom llegaba a comer y me consentía en la tarde.

Era Viernes, y ese viernes era la fiesta de fin de mes en la empresa de Tomi, el tenía que ir aunque no quería yo le había insistido a que se quedara.

Entonces estaba solo, sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo un video nuevo en MTV la canción se llamaba "Don´t Trust me" y de verdad me gustaba, lo estaba viendo cuando una llamada entro, me levante arrastrando los pies y conteste el telefono

- Bueno – dije desanimado

- Hola, esta Tom? – pregunto una voz femenina y los celos me llegaron y me llenaron, como era posible que Tom andara con una tipa!? Con una mugre perra!! Cuando yo… YO estaba embarazado de EL!!

- No – dije secamente y trate de respirar lentamente, tenía que investigar quién demonios era esa maldita tipa

- Le podrías decir que Nina Tukler le esta hablando – me dijo, pero quién era!?

- Eres su amiga? – le pregunte

- Erm? – pregunto, osea aparte de perra, resbalosa y zorra estaba sorda? Me hervía la sangre y sentí una patada en algo que de seguro era un pulmon porque me quede sin aire por un momento, respire de nuevo y conteste

- que si eres su amiga!? – le medio grite

- jajaja – rió y me enojo mas todavía!

- Tom es simpático – dijo eso – debes ser su hermano verdad? – me pregunto

- No! Soy su esposa y estoy embarazada!! – le grite y colgué el telefono

MIERDA!! Porque me tenía que pasar esto!? Empecé a llorar y me enoje todavía mas, malditas hormonas! Maldito parche! Maldita curiosidad!! Mal… auch!!

Sentí otra patada, era ligero pero si me pegaba en ciertos puntos de verdad dolía, este era uno de esos puntos, baje mis manos hasta agarrar el pequeño bulto, que aunque parezca extraño estaba mas grande que la ves pasada que lo había tocado

Vaya que crecía rápido, me preocupe, podría aguantar esto? Podría mantener al bebe vivo? O me mataría en el intento?

Respire profundo de nuevo, era lógico no tenía vientre, el bebe estaba en una bolsita de tejido que era bastante delgada, por eso los golpes se sentían claramente.

Respire de nuevo y me dirigí a la cocina, tome un plato y me serví unas galletas de chocolate, abrí la leche y me serví en un vaso, me senté en la barra de la casa y comencé a comer.

No tenía en que pensar mas que en la maldita Nina y en las fechas, si tenía diez semanas ahorita y era 26 de Febrero… cuantos meses faltaban? Unos 5? Tal vez 4? Me sentí nervioso y deje de contar, el tiempo pasaba rápido y yo no sabía como cambiar un pañal, eso era lógico.

Respire profundo y escuche un ruido de la puerta principal

- Ya llegue – dijo Tom y me quedé sentado, siempre iba a recibirlo, pero hoy no

- Bill? – dijo preocupado y corrió a donde yo estaba

- Que? – le conteste secamente, ignoro mi mal carácter y su sonrisa no se quitaba de sus labios

- Adivina que les traje? – me dijo refiriéndose al bebe y a mi, el bebe con escucharlo empezó a saltar en mi interior y sentí ganas de vomitar por tanto movimiento

- Adivina quién llamo? – le dije y su cara cambió totalmente, ahora se puso pálido, casi pálida, eso significaba que era cierto! Me engañaba!

- Quién? – pregunto

- Tu amiguita Nina – le dije y Tom recobro el color

- Nina marcó? – me preguntó

- Si – le conteste secamente

- Nina marco! - dijo eso pero ahora emocionado

- ahh!! – grite en desesperación y me encerre en el cuarto

- Billa!! – se escucho un grito de Tom, lo ignore y en pocos segundos me quede dormido

Tom POV

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, se le había olvidado cerrarla con seguro, lo vi acostado en la cama, profundamente dormido y me dio una ternura inimaginable, me acosté junto a el y estaba acostado con el hombro y su pierna izquierda apoyada en el colchon, lo volteé hasta que quedó boca arriba, no se quejo y siguió dormido.

Alcancé a ver su pequeño bulto y retire su ropa de el, frote delicadamente su bulto, mi bebe… sonreí, iba a ser papá en unos meses.

- Hola! – dije emocionado y no se si se movía o no, y apoyando mi mano en el bulto no se sentía

- como estas? – pregunté y en un rato Bill se volteó y murmuro algo como "duérmete"

No sabía se me hablaba a mi o al bebe, pero tal parece la había despertado, le di un beso al pequeño bulto y sonreí.

Me puse sobre Bill y le di un beso en los labios, Bill era mágico, el único hombre que podía concebir un bebe! Apoco no era impresionante?, ya que al parecer el parche no había funcionado con ningun otro hombre, según las noticias que había escuchado.

Sonreí y le di otro beso y sonreí, Bill mi hermoso…

"RING" "RING" "RING"

Sonó mi celular "Mierda" dije entre dientes y contesté

- Bueno?! – dije enojado

- Hola Tom, soy Nina

- Nina! – dije impresionado

- Si, necesito verte en el Starbucks de El mall que esta a la orilla de la playa

- Ah… si, voy para alla

Se colgó la llamada y me levanté, me metí a bañar y al salir Bill estaba sentado en la cama, sin playera, con jeans y el pequeño bulto en su abdomen

- Amor voy a salir – le dije mientras sacaba ropa interior de unos de mis cajones

- A donde? – me pregunto y se paro junto a mi

- erm… a el Mall, a comprar cosas para el proyecto de la empresa – le menti, pero yo sabía que si le decía que iba con Nina armaría un escándalo

- mmm.. – dijo y me quite la toalla de mi cintura, estar desnudo frente a el no era algo nuevo ni mucho menos algo que me diera pena.

- tomi… - dijo tímidamente y volteé a verlo

- Mande? – le pregunte mientras estaba parado, desnudo con los boxers en mi mano

- No nada – dijo y se sonrojo, se acostó en la cama, y me acerqué a el.

Estaba todo normal, que tenía Bill? entonces vi un bulto en sus jeans, sonreí, estaba excitado.

- Alguien despertó verdad? – le pregunte y sonrió

- Si – dijo y se sentó, nuestra cara a pocos centímetros

Lo besé y sonrió, me iba a acostar sobre el, pero me acordé del bebe, me asuste y rápido me levante de el

- Que pasa? – me pregunto al ver mi cara de preocupación

- No, solo no quiero lastimar al bebe – le dije

- No me quieres! – me grito y se sumergió en un llanto

- No Bill, no quiero que…

- Si ya se! Estoy feo, gordo, duermo mucho, tengo panza, y para colmo dos malditas espinillas en mi frente!! – me grito y se paró de la cama, estaba a punto de encerrarse en el baño pero lo detuve

- Bill no es cierto – le dije aunque si era cierto, pero yo no lo veía de ese lado, yo pensaba que Bill simplemente estaba pasando por un cambio hormonal, en la adolescencia yo tenía espinillas y a Bill no le importaba, bueno… no me había conocido de 12 años… de 15 tenía pocas espinillas, pero a el nunca le importaba

- te amo, no quiero lastimar a nuestro bebe – le dije con el corazón en la mano y creo que reacciono

- Tomi… estoy..

- No digas feo – lo interrumpí y sonrió

- Me voy a cambiar – le dije y me puse los boxers

- No te vayas! – me dijo y sonreí

- Es trabajo amor – le dije y se quedó callado

Bill POV

Trabajo? Bah! El no quería estar conmigo, y lo entendía, quién iba a querer estar con un hipopótamo!?

- Bill, no eres un hipopótamo – me dijo, me fascinaba que a veces me leyera el pensamiento

- Si lo soy – le dije con un puchero en mis labios, me levante de la cama y entre al vestidor, el ya estaba vestido y se veía completamente sexy

- Ya no te seduzco - dije y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, no quería llorar! Pero estos cambios de humor me descontrolaban horrible

- Que? – pregunto asombrado

- Que ya no te seduzco! – le medio grite

- Bill… - me dijo pero sali del vestidor y me acosté en la cama

- Bill me seduces mas que nadie, con solo verte siento que… - y sono el reloj marcando las 10:30 de la noche- mierda – dijo Tom preocupado

- Que pasa? – le pregunte

- Me tengo que ir…Nina me esta espern.. – pero interrumpió lo que iba a decir y me pare de la cama

- Como que Nina?! – le grite

- Erm..

- TOM!!! – le grite y lo empecé a golpear – eres un maldito!! – lo seguía golpeando pero el detuvo mis brazos

- Bill es trabajo!

- No te creo!! - le grite y como pude lo saqué del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro

- AAAA!! – solté un grito al ver a una araña caminando por el suelo

- Tom!! – grite

- Bill!? – me grito por el otro lado de la puerta

- Tom mierda entra!! – le grite desesperado al darme cuenta que la araña era capulina

Tom POV

Entra?

Si

Y como quieres que entre? Quieres que vuele? O que derribe la puerta hermetica de madera? O tal vez que excabe un hoyo…

Me hervía la sangre de coraje

- Pues abreme la maldita puerta!! – le grite y la abrió

Entre y Bill estaba parado en la cama, su pelo suelto, sus manos en su pancita y una expresión de miedo en su cara, el enojo se me bajo, pero no se fue

- Que tienes? ­– le pregunte

- Matala!! – me grito

- A quién!? – le dije impresionado

- Mierda! Que no ves al gigantesco animalote delante de ti?! - me grito y baje la mirada a buscar al "gigantesco animalote" y me encontre con una araña negra en el suelo. Me reí

La aplaste con mi pie

- Contento? – dije al haber matado a la araña

- No me hables como si… como si fuera un exagerado!! – me grito y comenzó a llorar… de nuevo, las hormonas lo estaban matando

- Vamos mi amor, es solo una arañita – le dije y se acercó a mi, entrelazo sus brazos a mi cuello y lo tomé de la cintura

- Ya amor, no pasó nada – le decía mientras lloraba en mi pecho.

Bill no era de esas personas que lloraban fácilmente, al menos no enfrente de alguien, tampoco era de esas personas débiles y que lloraban de todo, el era hasta mas fuerte que yo, pero el embarazo lo estaba haciendo tan vulnerable y débil, sentía ternura con eso, pero a veces me colmaba la paciencia a mas no poder… ni modo, tendría que aprender a vivir con esto.

Tome a Bill y lo acosté en la cama, Bill quedó profundamente dormido, vi mi reloj 10:48, esta escenita había durado mas de una hora, y Nina estaba esperandome.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la casa, me sentía mal, pero en fin…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!

Jejeje perdon por no actualizar!! Wa!! Merezco muerte!! Jajajaja pero esk no e podido por la escuela xD pero aki se los dejo… lo emocionante vendra creo k en el siguiente cap! ;)

Haber como reaccionan a Nina… jajaj Besos!! Y REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11 "Víbora"_

Tom POV

Sali de la casa hacía el mall donde me había citado con Nina… llegue y la vi sentada en una mesa del starbucks

- Hola – le dije y sonrió

- Hola Tom - contesto, era de pelo rojo, ojos verdes, delgada y estaba vistiendo un traje sastre

- Como estas? – le pregunte

- Bien – contesto secamente

Trague saliva y la vi a los ojos, sonrió y su sonrisa me tranquilizo

- Entonces que? – le pregunte

- Tienes el proyecto – me dijo y la alegría me invadió de pies a cabeza, sonreí y aplaudí de la emoción!

-Yes! – dije y ella sonrió

- No sabía porque lo querías, pero creo que ya te entiendo

- Como? – le pregunte confundido

- Si, creí que tenias una relación con tu hermano – me dijo y sonreí, claro que la tenía!, es mas ahora estaba mas fuerte que nunca

- La tengo – le dije sonriendo

- Que? – se veía confundida

- Que la sigo teniendo, y la seguiré teniendo – le dije

- Pero el otro día hable a tu casa, y me dijo alguien que era tu esposa y estaba embarazada – me dijo y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

- Que?

- SI, lo que te dije – me repitió y me dejo en shock

- Mi hermano esta embarazado – le dije y su color cambió de rosita a blanco palido

- Es imposible – me dijo incrédula

- Pero es cierto, tiene 2 meses – le dije

- Vas a ser papa! – dijo emocionada y sonreí

- increíble no? – le pregunte y asintió

- Aunque no se si Bill sea capaz de cuidar a un bebe – dijo e hizo que me enojara

- No te enojes! Me refiero que no tiene la experiencia – dijo al ver mi enojo

- Pero no esta solo – le dije claramente

- Eso es cierto… felicidades – dijo y sonreí

- Entonces el proyecto empieza?? – le pregunte

- Empieza el 5 de Marzo – me dijo y sonreí

- Y como habíamos quedado? – le pregunté

- Si, una vez que acabes el proyecto de la empresa y te quedé de 5 estrellas, como siempre – sonreí - podrás tomarte medio año, obviamente ayudando a la empresa, pero desde tu casa

- Genial – le dije y sonrió

- Si, cualquier cosa que te pueda ayudar con tu hermano dime ok? – me dijo y sonreí

- Gracias

- No te preocupes, se que es cuando las hormonas te traicionan, lo se cada mes – me dijo y reí

- Bueno, me retiró

- Bye Tom, cuidate mucho – me dijo y sonreí

-Por supuesto – le dije y sonrió

Me levante de ese starbucks y camine hacía el estacionamiento del mall

Narrador

La verdad de todo este asunto era que Nina había estado enamorda de Tom durante mucho tiempo, y la manera perfecta de separarlo de Bill sería esta.

Nina sonrió y se recargó en la silla, Tom no aguantaría los cambios de Bill, no aguantaría que engordara, las espinillas, y sobre todo los cambios de humor, Tom pronto buscaría una salida y Nina sería la respuesta

Nina sonrió en su asiento, tendría a Tom y con suerte se haría cargo del bebe de Tom, sonrió de nuevo, la felicidad no cabía en su ser

Por fin tendría lo que mas había querido: Tom

Tendría que meter cizaña, tendría que voltear a los gemelos en contra de ellos mismos, esa sería la única manera…

Bill POV

Escuche un ruido en la puerta principal, Tom había llegado

- Tom Kaulitz Trümper!! – le grite y salto del susto

- Bill – dijo y sonrió al verme

- Donde demonios estabas? – le pregunte

- Salí a algo de trabajo Amor – me dijo

- Mierda! No te creo nadita – le dije y torció los ojos

- No me tuerzas los ojos Tom! – le grite y se acercó a mi

- Bill, tranquil… estas armando un alboroto sin razón – me dijo y estaba a pnto de decirle que se fuera a la china cuando sentí una patadita dentro de mi

- Perdón - dije ya de buenas

- No importa – me dijo y me rodeó con sus brazos

- Eres muy bueno conmigo - le dije y sonrió

- Te mereces lo mejor – me dijo y le di un beso sobre los labios

- Tomi… ya no me queda mi ropa - le dije avergonzado

- Bebe crece mucho? – dijo en un tono infantil y asentí

Bajo su mano a mi bulto y lo acarició

- Hola bonita – dijo y siguió frotando mi bulto

- Tomi tengo miedo – le dije y Tom sonrió

- No te preocupes, la bebe es tan especial como tu que estará con nosotros antes de lo normal – dijo y sonreí, baje mi mano a mi vientre, estaban nuestras manos tocando a la bebe y dio una patadita

- Se sienten como cosquillas – dije y Tom sonrió

- Mañana vamos de shopping Ok? – me dijo y sonreí

- Si!! – dije emocionado y Tom sonrió

- Ven… es hora de dormir – dijo y mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mega sonrisa, Tom era tan bueno, nuestra vida era pefecta!

_12 semanas_

Bill POV

Tom había estado ocupado en su trabajo las últimas dos semanas, tenía exactamente 3 meses y el bulto estaba enorme, bueno enorme para mi, nos tocaba la cita con el Doctor hoy, me estaba arreglando mientras esperaba a que Tom llegara del trabajo.

Me puse unos pants negros, una playera roja, conversse negros con rojo y mi pelo negro suelto, toqué mi pequeño bulto y sonreí, sus movimientos se sentían mas fuertes y se notaban.

- Deja de moverte – dije en un suspiro y la bebe salto dentro de mi

- Gua – dije porque un mareo se apoderó de mis 5 sentidos, me senté en la cama de nuestro cuarto y le di una palmadita a mi bulto

Sonó el teléfono y me levante con una flojera inigualable a contestar

- Bueno? – dije

- Tienes idea de cómo cambiar un pañal? – me preguntó la otra voz

- No – dije secamente

- Quién eres? – pregunté

- Sabes hacer un biberón de leche? – me pregunto de nuevo

- No, pero…

- Y sabrás educar a un bebe? –preguntó de nuevo esa voz

- No – conteste de nuevo, este juego me estaba hartando

- Crees que Tom y el bebe se merecen a alguien tan inútil como tu? – pregunto directamente y me quedé sin aliento

- Tom merece lo mejor y tu no lo eres – dijo la voz y se corto la llamada

Se me resbaló el teléfono de las manos y cayo en el suelo, quedé en un shock momentáneo y trague saliva de nuevo, como sabía esa persona que yo estaba embarazado?! Sería cierto lo que dice? Sere yo tan inútil para mi bebe y mi tomi?

- Mira Bill! – escuche una voz y volteé a ver a Tom son lágrimas en mis ojos

- Que tienes?! – me pregunto asustado

- Nada… solo – y las lágrimas empezaron a caer

- Que pasa amor? – dijo en un tono molesto

- Tomi, te desesperó? – le pregunté

- No! Eres increíble! – me dijo y me dio un besos obre los labios

- Bill mira – repitió y bajo su mirada a mi abdomen, se veía por sobre la ropa pequeñas patadas, algunos movimientos como de sus brazos

Sonreí y los dos bajamos la mano a tocar a el bebe

- Vamos a la cita – dijo y sonreí

*En el consultorio*

- Pues según el eco, el bebe tiene medidas de un bebe de 4 meses, y quieren saber el sexo? – pregunto y sentí una emoción inigualable

- Si!- dije emocionado y Tom sonrió

- es niña – dijo el doctor y aplaudí

- Sabía! – dije emocionado y el Doctor sonrió

- Les tengo una pregunta – dijo y puse toda mi atención hacía el

- Digala – dijo Tom

- Como esta el sexo? - pregunto y n sonrojo se apoderó de mi

- No hemos tenido – dijo Tom avergonzado

- a Ok

- es bueno? – pregunté

- Pues no creo que sea bueno para tu estado, lo siento – dijo y no respondimos

- Alguna cosa que quisieran saber? – pregunto el doctor

- No, nada – dije y salí de la consulta

- Amor, me voy a quedar con el doctor un rato, quieres algo? – preguntó

- una coca – dije y Tom me dio un billete de 20 euros

- Ahorita salgo

- Ok – le dije y me fui a comprar una coca, que le iba a decir al doctor?

Tom POV

- Oiga doctor – dije tímidamente

- Dime Tom – dijo el doctor tranquilo

- Porque Bill tiene tantos cambios de humor? – dije directamente

- Pues es hombre, el tiene originalmente cero hormonas, y ahora tiene que crear hormonas para el y para la bebe – dijo y asentí

- Y cuando se le van a quitar? – pregunté tímidamente

- Duraran todo el embarazo

- Ok..

Dije eso y salí del consultorio

Bill POV

Estaba tomandome la coca, esperando a que bill sliera y recibí un mensaje de texto " Tom se merece lo mejor, tu no lo eres"

Me puse extremadamente triste, quién era la vibora que escribía esto?!

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!! Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya se que estuvo aburrido este capitulo : / pero lo ocupo poner ya que los siguientes caps son los mas intensos!! xD

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 "PROBLEMAS"

_14 semanas_

Bill POV

Me levante temprano, nada normal en mi, pero esta vez lo hice, rodeé en la cama tratando de no aplastar al bebe, no podía dormir boca-abajo porque la panza me lo impedía.

Me sente en la cama y me pare dispuesto a caminar al baño y tomar un baño caliente, me estaba congelando, Tom no estaba en el cuarto ni en el baño, de seguro estaría en la sala trabajando, ya que creo tenía un logo que entregar a la empresa en no me acuerdo que día.

En fin me metí a la bañera y me quite la chamarra de pijama que traía, vaya que hacía mucho frío, me sentía como una persona sola y desnuda en el medio de el polo norte, y no estaba exagerando abrí toda el agua caliente y la deje salir con el proposito de tomar un baño de agua hirviendo, me sentía débil, solo tenía ganas de dormir.

Limpie el espejo del baño y vi mi reflejo, ese era yo? No lo podía creer, mi cara estaba mas hinchada de lo normal, y de un color rojizo, como rosa pero casi tirando a rojo, mi cara estaba gorda y cachetona!, trate de no entrar en panico pero luego vi mis pies, igual de hinchados que mi cara, mis manos… hinchadas, Dios mio! Porque estaba tan gordo?! En eso el ataque de pánico se hizo inevitable

- TOM!!! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, no hubo respuesta – TOOOOM!! – grite lo mas fuerte posible y baje mis mano a mi vientre, podía abarcar mi panzita con mis dos manos, ya estaba muy grande, tenía medidas de un bebe de 4 meses 3 semanas, cuando en realidad la bebe solo tenía 3 meses 2 semanas - TOM KAULITZ!!! – grite al borde del llanto, donde estaba mi Tom?

- Demonios Bill no vuelo ni… - pero quedo completamente callado al ver mi cara hinchada

- Que te pasó!?- me pregunto impresionado

- Y como demonios voy a saber yo imbecil!? – le pregunte en n tono no muy cariñoso

Tom tomo aire de seguro para no gritarme y la calma regresó a su rostro.

- Como te sientes? – me preguntó Tom

- Me muero de frío – le dije y me vió extrañado

- Ven amor – dijo y extendió sus brazos hacía mi, corrí a sus brazos y al momento de sentirme se aparto rápido de mi

- Bill estas hirviendo!! – grito y tomo el telefono

- tengo frió! – le grite y Tom empezó a quitar mi ropa a la fuerza

- NO!! – le decía mientras el seguía arrancando las prendas de mi

- TOMI!! Me congelo – le dije con miedo y me ignoro, seguía despojandome de mi ropa y yo no sabía que rayos estaba pasando

Me dejo totalmente desnudo y sentí que moría de frío, los escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo, y las ganas de matar a tom por quitarme mi ropa también.

- Dr. – dijo Tom mientras sostenía el teléfono

- Si mire… - dijo Tom y comenzo a explicar los síntomas que tenia al Doctor, pero en ese momento yo no estaba ahí

Había arañas! Tom tenía una araña en el hombro, se la iba a quitar pero vi otra araña, había otra araña! Dios! Eran miles de arañas en el suelo, eran negras, con muchas patas y rojas, o DioS! Eran Viudas Negras!! Nos matarían en cualquier momento

Dirigí mi mirada al suelo, estaba cubierto de arañas, Tom también!! Como era posible que no las sintiera?!

- TOMI!! – grite descontrolado al ver todas esas arañas subiendo a su cuerpo, con la ponzoña de una araña Tom moriría

- Tom quítatelas!! – le grite y me vio extrañado, colgó el telefono y me volteó a ver

- Bill te sientes bien? – me preguntó

- Tom te van a matar!! – grite histericó mientras comenzaba a golpearlo, por todo s cuerpo

- Porque me pegas?!- me grito descontrolado

- Te… Tomi!! Se me están subiendo!! – grite mientras lloraba

- BILL QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!?!?! – me grito enojado

- La bebe!! – grite y Tom bajo su mirada a mi vientre, en el estaban un monton de arañas

- No!! Mi bebe no!! – grite mientras sacudía a esas arañas de mi, que tom estaba ciego?!

Tom POV

- Mi bebe!! – gritaba Bill desesperado mientras se sacudía su barriguita

- TE duele? – pregunte para tratar de ser de ayuda

- No!! – dijo enojado y me fulmino con la mirada

- Entonces!? – le pregunte irritado

- Tom MIERDA!! Las arañas!! Me van a comer – dijo llorando y cayo al suelo, cayo sentado mientras seguía llorando

- No hay arañas amor – le dije lo mas tranquilo posible

- AARGH!! – grito y me plantó una cachetadota en la cara, me sobe la mejilla y exploté

- Bill por una mierda!! No hay ningun maldito insecto aquí mas que tu!!! – le grite y rápido me tapé la boca

Sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos y su respiración acelerada, azotaba sus manos en el suelo como matando arañas, pero no había ninguna araña! En eso me arrepentí de haberlo llamado insecto

- Perdón no me refería a… Bill?! – grite al ver que Bill se iba de lado al suelo y caía inconciente

- BILL!!! – grite desesperado y el seguía inconciente en el suelo

- 911 emergencias – hable y la ambulancia ya estaría en camino

- Andreas te necesito – dije eso al numero de mi tan conocido amigo y colge la llamada… que demonios tenía Bill?!?!

Las lágrimas corrieron, lavaron mi cara y mi alma, con Bill inconciente en mis brazos y mi mano derecha sobre la bebe en su vientre… ambos hirviendo y ambos… sin moverse…

---------------------

REVIEW!!!

Tarde mucho?! Si lo se…. -.- perdon

Tienen derecho a matarme, pero esk ando muy ocupada… pero ai esta!! Y gracias por esas twincestsisters k prguntaron si estaba bien… Danke Gott ya ando mejorcita :D

Se k esta muy corto, a la mera y en la noche subo cap 13

REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 "Por vencido"

Tom POV

Llegamos al hospital, tal parece que nuestra vida pasaría y seguiría en el hospital, vi al doctor saliendo del cuarto de Bill

- Tom ven a mi oficina – dijo secamente y me sentí miserable… que tan mal estaba mi bill?

- Si – dije obedientemente y lo seguí hasta el consultorio

- Cierra la puerta – dijo una vez adentro

- aja – murmure nervioso

- siéntate – me dijo y obedecí a cada palabra que salía de su boca, estaba muriendo de miedo

- Que tiene?! – pregunte sin rodeos

- Se llama preclampsia – me dijo y quede impactado por el nombrecito tan chistoso de la enfermedad

- Es muy malo? – le pregunte dejando mi ignorancia al descubierto

- Claro! Es mortal! – me grito y el color se me bajo hasta quedar blanco como muerto, empecé a sudar en frío

- Pero ahora esta bien

- no que era muy peligroso?! – le grite descontrolado

- Si, pero es controlable, empieza con fiebre, luego hay alucinaciones… - dijo y en eso entendí el incidente de las arañas, Bill no estaba loco, y yo le había dicho insecto… me sentía como un miserable

- El bebe esta bien? – pregunte acordandome

- Si, la bebe esta bien – me dijo y me sonrió

- Tom, tu hermano consume drogas? – me pregunto y ahora si me dejo impactado

- No – le conteste rápido

- Es que… en su sangre encontramos un componente de una pastilla – dijo

- Droga? – pregunte incrédulo

- No – dijo

- Entonces porque pregunta?! – le conteste enojado

- Hubiera preferido que fuera droga – me dijo y eso si me dejo en shock

- Que tipo de pastilla? – le pregunte

- Pastillas para adelgazar – me dijo y me dejo en shock… Bill? Bill quería adelgazar?!

- Es malo? – pregunte ignorante de nuevo

- Por supuesto! – me dijo un poco alterado

- Es malo para el bebe, es malo para Bill… el bebe solo trata de protegerse y succiona todas las vitaminas y proteinas de Bill, Bill se queda sin nada, pero en vez de que la formula de la pastilla sirva para bajar su peso sirve para subirle la temperatura a Bill, por eso le dio preclampsia y es imposible que Bill no suba de peso! – el Doctor dijo y me quede pasmado

- Bill tomo pastillas porque se creía gordo? – pregunte incrédulo

- Exacto – dijo y trate de digerir la noticia

- Hablare con el – le dije y sonreí

Sali de la oficina de el doctor mas enojado que nunca, que Bill no podía entender que iba a engordar!? Que Bill no podía dejar de ser un egoísta?!

- Bill – dije al entrar a su cuarto del hospital

- Lárgate! – escuche su grito, me estaba corriendo… porque?!

- No me ire – dije y Bill me fulmino con la mirada y se volteó dándome la espalda, eso no era problema, camine hacía el otro lado de la cama y quedo frente a mi, se volvió a voltear y volví a ponerme de el lado en el que el estaba

- Mierda Tom! – dijo enojado y quedo acostado boca arriba, sobre la sabana se alcanzaba a ver un bulto en su panzita, y se veían movimientos, la bebe parecía de 5 meses!

- Bill, porque tomaste pastillas para adelgazar?! – le grite y su rostro cambio completamente

- Porque estoy gordo! – me grito y rompió en llanto

- Bill estas embarazado!! – le grite para que recapacitara

- Y gordo! – grito de nuevo

- Bill!! – le grite enojado

- Que?! – me respondió a gritos

- es normal por una mierda! Es NORMAL que engordes si estas embarazado! – le grite y Bill quedo callado, y sus lagrimas salian de sus ojos

- Billa… - dije en tono cariñoso

- Pronto te vas a agarrar a una golfa y me vas a dejar – me dijo claramente y con lagrimas en los ojos

- Bill.. te amo – le dije

- Tom, mirame! – grito y se paro violentamente de la cama, quedó parado enfrente de mi, el vestía una bata color azul clara, su pelo negro suelto y su vientre del tamaño de un melón, eso pasaba en el quinto mes no?

- Que? – le dije al verlo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- VEME! – grito de nuevo

- Veo a un chico de pelo negro, esbelto y con una panzita en su abdomen, ahí dentro vive una bebe que pronto va a nacer! – le dije

- Mierda! – grito

- No ves a un maldito y pobre tipo con panza de elefante, espinillas en la cara, inútil al caminar y al hacer cualquier cosa, y mas infeliz que nadie?! – me pregunto y me dejo en shock! Así se describía el?

- No, veo lo que dije, y sabes porque? – pregunte y el quedo en shock y agito su cabeza y sus lagrimas cayeron al suelo

- Porque te amo, espero lo entiendas algun día – dije eso y salí de su cuarto

Ahorita Bill se tragaba el orgullo, pero después lloraría por mi, ocupaba un break!

Me daba por vencido, por vencido a Bill y a toda esta locura del embarazo, me sentía mal de dejar a Bill, pero ocupaba tiempo para mi también

- Nina te puedo ver en el Starbucks del otro día? – dije por mi celular

- Si tom, ahí estáre – me contesto amablemente

- Gracias – dije y colgué

Necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar, aparte Bill estaría bien, Andreas iba en camino…

Bill POV

-  TOMI!! – gritaba entre sollozos, mientras mi amigo me daba el ultimo kleenex de la 3 caja del día

- Bill tranquilo

- Tom! – dije y comence a llorar de nuevo

- Mira te llevo a la plaza, y te compro un café

- No quiero! – dije emberrinchado

- y una dona? – me pregunto y el bebe se movíó dentro de mi, sentí pequeños saltos en mi abdomen, el bebe tenía hipo?!

- Solo una, pero que sea de chocolate – le dije con un puchero en la cara y estalló en risas

- lo que deseé la princesa – me dijo y le saqué la lengua

- Vistete – me dijo y enfrente de el me quite la bata del hospital

Quedé en puros boxers y mi panizta al descubierto

- Puedo? – pregunto Andi con miedo

- Que? – pregunte pero me estremecí al sentir su fría mano sobre mi vientre, el bebe se movía, pero no se emocionaba tanto a comparación de cuando Tom la agarraba, saltaba cada 2 segundos

- Tiene hipo! – dijo Andreas asombrado

- Si, que raro – dije y baje mi mirada al ver el pequeño melon formado en mi

- de tanto llorar le dio hipo – dijo Andreas y su logica me hizo reir

- Aii andi – dije y agarre unos jeans de maternidad y me los puse

- Andi… - dije con lagrimas en los ojos de nuevo

- Que? – contesto indiferente

- no me cierra – dije con un puchero en mis labios

- Como que no te cierra? Cuando lo compraste? – me pregunto

- Hace unas semanas – dije al pensar que la bebe crecía demasiado rápido

- Recuerda que 2 semanas para ti es un mes para ella – me dijo e hice una mueca

- Bueno – dije resignado y me puse el pantalón de embarazo a como diera lugar, después el blusón negro con azul que me traía Andreas en la maleta, me puse el pelo negro y suelto y una gargantilla negra con una calavera

- Como me veo? – pregunte y Andreas sonrió

- Como toda una mama – dijo y sonreí

- Vamos, lo prometido es deuda – le dije y Andreas sonrió

*-*

Llegamos al starbucks y nos sentamos en una mesa, aunque no sabía si alucinaba pero escuchaba la voz de Tom en la mesa de atrás de mi, me recargue mas en la silla tratando de escuchar la conversación de ese sujeto con voz de mi tomi

- Una dona y un café? – pregunto Andreas

- Y un muffin de fresa con chantilly tambien – le dije sin dudarlo y escuche una risa burlona de parte de mi amigo

- A sus órdenes – dijo y se fue hasta desaparecer de mi vista

Hice la silla hacía atrás y comence a escuchar la conversación de esos dos.

- Entonces ya no lo aguantas? – pregunto una mujer

- No, aunque de verdad lo amo, el es mi todo… pero últimamente no se – dijo esa voz que estaba seguro que era Tom

- Es natural, un hombre embarazado es un desastre – otro hombre embarazado!? Eso no se veía todos los días, de seguro hablaban de mi

- Si ya lo estoy viviendo – dijo en tono desganado esa voz

- y si lo dejas? – pregunto esa maldita vibora!

- Que? A Bill? no… nunca lo hare – dijo Tom y sus palabras me tranquilizaron

- Pero.. no lo aguantas – le recordo esa maldita mujer

- Si… pero hoy tuve un momento débil, ver a Bill y a mi hija es lo que me da impulso para todo – dijo Tom, y el bebe salto de gusto en mi vientre al escuchar la voz de su papa "shhh" dije dirijiendome a mi panzita, no cabe duda que todas las mujeres se volvían locas con la voz de Tom… hasta las que todavía no nacían

"Tom es mio eh" le dije a mi panzita y salto de nuevo, pero esta vez me propició una buena patada "mierda" dije sin aliento y me sobre la espalda

- Aii Tom… no se que hacer contigo – dijo la voz de esa mujer

- Estoy bien Nina – dijo Tom, entonces esa zorra era Nina?!

- Y como le haras con tu mama? – pregunto Nina, mama?

- Ella no se tiene que enterar, sería capaz de matar a Bill y a la bebe también – dijo Tom

- Pero te a estado buscando! – contesto nina

- Si, pero no tiene que enterarse que Bill esta embarazado, se volvería loca, ella odia el incesto – dijo Tom con miedo – imaginate incesto dando hijos! – dijo Tom esta vez con enojo y miedo en sus palabras

Entonces el miedo me consumió.. Mama había hablado?!...me quería ver?!?! Que mas me ocultaba Tom??

Hice la silla hacía atrás y sin querer caí de espaldas, el golpe lo recibí en el coxis y en la espalda baja, demonios! El bebe!!

Tome mi panzita entre mis brazos y me di cuenta que habían mas de 7 pares de ojos viéndonos

- Demonios, señora esta bien? – me pregunto Tom y subí mi mirada, y nuestros ojos se conectaron, mia manos en mi "melon" y Tom sosteniendome

- Bill?! – dijo extrañado

- Tomi – dije en un suspiro

Pero Tom no se veía contento… es mas… se veía enojado…

-*-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!

Cap 13 UP!! xD asi k mañana cap 14!! ;)

Cuidense y no se olviden de REVIEW!! xD


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 "Mama"

"_El amor mas grande que existe en este mundo es__ el de la madre, todo lo da, todo lo soporta, y aunque a veces explote… sabes que tienes unos brazo seguros en los cuales llorar…" _

_Janet Preciado_

_Bill POV_

- Bill! – repitió mientras me levantaba del suelo, puse mis manos en mi vientre y recibí una patada de parte de la bebe, sonreí pero al ver la cara enojada de Tom mi sonrisa desapareció

- Tomi – dije y sonreí

- Me estas espiando? – me preguntó con un cierto enojo en sus palabras

- No! – respondí sinceramente y en eso vi que Nina se levantaba y me miraba incrédula

- Lo veo y no lo creo – exclamaba y veía como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo, comenzaba su expedición en mi cara, luego mi pecho plano, mi panza del tamaño de un melón grande, mi cadera redondeada y crecida y volvía al principio, una perfecta "o" se formaba en sus labios mientras trataba de digerir la noticia de mi embarazo

- Tomi, el es tu hermano? – pregunto con una naturalidad que me hizo rabiar… le había dicho tomi!? Porque demonios le había dicho tomi?!

- Si, es el – dijo Tom enojado y me vió con… despreció?

- Y se puede saber quién eres? – le pregunte a Nina enojado

- Soy Nina – dijo y me extendió la mano – mucho gusto – me dijo pero yo no podía decir lo mismo, ganas no me faltaban de aventarme sobre ella y quitarle una por una sus uñas postizas y sus extensiones falsas… pero trate de detenerme

- Pues me gustaría decir lo mismo – dije no tan educadamente y ella abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba ese ataque verbal de mi parte

- Bill – me dijo Tom en tono de regaño y en eso apareció Andreas

- Holaz – dijo mi amigo inocentemente

- Y miren que coincidencias encontrar a Tom aquí – dijo con su sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro

- Pues se supone que cuando se sigue a una persona el propósito es encontrarla, cierto? – dijo Tom insinuando que lo estábamos siguiendo

- Mira Tom si estas tratando de… auch – dije y baje mis manos a mi vientre, sentí una patada sin piedad atravesar no se que parte de mi cuerpo, pero un dolor punzante y agudo apareció en mi espalda y una de mis costillas – Dios – dije mientras me encorbaba tratando de hacer desaparecer el dolor

- Bill sientate – me dijo Tom preocupado y me senté en una silla de la mesa

Andreas me dio mi café y di un sorbo, mmm.. desde hace cuanto no probaba un Starbucks? Tome el popote entre mis dientes y succione hasta tratar de terminar la última gota de ese frappuchino irresistible

Tom se sentó en una silla juntó a mi y me miraba tenso, el ambiente estaba tenso…

Andreas había empezado a hacer platica con Nina y se la había llevado a otra mesa, se lo agradecí

- Estas enojado? – le pregunte en un hilo de voz

- No – me respondió Tom muy seriamente

-Entonces? – le dije irritado

- Preocupado – me contesto con voz firme

- Porque? – le pregunte y no contesto

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrima de nuevo… que no podía parar de llorar?

­- Demonios! – dije entre un enojo y una tristeza inexplicables

- Que? – pregunto Tom

- No quiero llorar! – dije y Tom sonrió

- Pues estas llorando – me dijo y sonreí

- Lo se – dije y las lagrimas salían sin piedad de mis ojos

- Tomi… tu solo me quieres a mi verdad? – le pregunte y sonrió, me tomo de las manos

- Solo a ti

- Aunque todo mundo se oponga a nuestro pecadote – dije y sonrió

- Siempre te amare – dijo y lo besé… tal parece que esta era la reconciliación

- Perdon por llamarte insecto – dijo Tom sonrojado, sonreí

- Perdón por portarme como uno – dije esperando que me lo negara, y así lo hizo

- No!, tu eres lo mejor de mi vida – dijo y mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande

- Porque estas preocupado? – me atreví a preguntar

- Mama – dijo esa palabra y mi sangre se tensó

- Que paso con ella? – pregunté

- Quiere vernos – dijo y bajo la mirada

- Ahí que verla – dije

- Estas loco? – me contesto y le saque la lengua, sonrió y me robo un beso

- no – le dije muy seriamente mientras un cosquilleo recorría mi interior… que demonios hacía el bebe? No se supone que se la pasaban dormidos?

- Bill, tienes una panza del tamaño de un melón, no cree que note algo raro en ti? – me pregunto y entendí su sarcasmo perfectamente

- Es mama – dije

- Y? te pateo! – me recordó la dolorosa escena que habíamos vivido hace unos años

- Pero se supone que las mamas son buenas y entienden a sus hijos

- No nuestra mama – dijo Tom convencido, pero cuando una idea se presentaba frente a mi no había nada que me la quitara de la cabeza

- Ándale tomi! –le dije y nego con la cabeza

- No hay manera que acceda a eso – dijo y entonces entre en mi fase de berrinche

- Tomi! – dije y un puchero instantaneo se formo en mis labios

- No!, Bill no quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a la bebe – lo dijo con una seriedad y una protección que nunca había escuchado

- Bueno, si tu no quieres ir con ella, ire yo solo – le dije y me levante de la mesa del starbucks

Tom POV

Porque tenía que ser Bill tan voluntarioso!? Tan berrinchudo?! Tan egoísta?! Tan retador?! Se creía inmune al mundo!!

Pero después de todo… el era mi infierno… el era mi condena, y lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida, me levante de la silla y corrí con mis jeans enormes hasta ponerme enfrente de el, su vientre pego con mi abdomen, estaba bastante grande para los 4 meses que tenía, parecía de 6 meses y medio… esto asustaba

- Te acompañare – dije a regañadientes y vi una sonrisa iluminar su rostro

- En serio!? – me pregunto asombrado

- Si – dije

- TE AMO!! – grito y sin previo aviso sentí su panza chocar con mi cuerpo y un beso me fue robado de mis labios

- ten cuidado – le dije y sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor de mi cuello, le di un beso tierno y dulce y sonrió

- Mañana vamos a verla!

- Esta en Michigan – dije

- Mañana tomamos un vuelo hacía haya! – dijo emocionado y sonreí

- Lo que la princesa diga y ordene – le dije y me fulmino con la mirada

- Si mi sapo verde – dijo y estalle en carcajadas

-*-*-*

- Tomi!! Despiértate o perderemos el avión! – esa era sin duda la voz de Bill, abrí los parpados con un esfuerzo inimaginable, me pesaban como piedras

- Que hora es? – pregunte

- Las 9 de la mañana

- A que hora sale el avión? – pregunte

- A las 11:30 – me dijo y bosteze

- Ya te arreglaste? – pregunte aún modorro

- Si! – dijo emocionado

- Veme tomi – me dijo y sonreí, abrí los ojos y ante mi estaba la figura de Bill, con unos jeans de maternidad, un blusón rosa y en su pelo… en su pelo traía un liston?!!? Que demonios hacía un liston rosa en su pelo negro?!... y entonces… ese era Bill o me había acostado con una chava anoche?

- Wow! – exclame y salí de la cama de un salto

- Que tienes? – me pregunto ese ser desconocido

- Tu eres Bill? – pregunte asustado

- Pues quien mas idiota!? – me grito y me aventó una almohada, si definitivamente era Bill

- Pareces mujer!! – le grite y note en su semblante enojo y aparte se había ofendido

- No es cierto! – dijo y se vió en el espejo de nuevo

Repase su silueta con mi mirada, a lo mejor tenía un problema ocular, pero no… esos jeans negros, botas negras, blusón rosa de seda, un top negro debajo de esa blusa con vuelo, la panza de embarazo, maquillaje negro, y para colmo un listón en el pelo… quién demonios iba a creer que era hombre?!?!?!

- Dios! – dije asombrado

- Parezco mujer? – pregunto

- SI! – exclame y sonrió

- La blusa me la regalo Andreas – me dijo y me di cuenta que era traslucida la blusa… Andreas quería ver mas de Bill

- Maldito – dije mientras una oleada de celos se apoderaba de mis sentidos

- Celoso – me dijo y sonreí, me acerque a el y le di un beso

- Me quitare el listón – dijo y sonreí

- Porfavor – le conteste y me sacó la lengua

…….

Llegamos al aeropuerto y subimos al avión, el viaje de casi 2 horas fue tranquilo, Bill y yo habíamos visto una película y empezamos a hacer la lista de los nombres de la bebe

- Que tal Andrea? – dije

- No! – me dijo Bill sonriendo

- Britney! – dijo el

- No… me cae mal Britney

- Chantelle? – dije cucandolo

- NI SE TE OCURRA!! – me grito y rompí en risas mientras le daba un trago a mi whiskey

- yo quiero – me dijo y sonreí

- No puedes – le dije y cruzo los brazos

- Bueno un traguito – dije y sonrió y tomo la copa de mis manos y le dio un tremendo trago a la bebida

- Bill! – dije y sonrió después de tragar

- Hace mucho que no probaba eso – dijo y sonreí

- Si, hace 4 meses – le dije y el pasó las manos por su vientre

- Tomi... – me iba a decir algo pero se me ocurrió un nombre

- Rosemary – dije y Bill me miro extrañado

- Rosemary? – repitió

- Si – dije y sonrió

- Simone Rosemary – dijo Bill sonriendo y froto su vientre con un amor indescriptible… un amor materno

- Simone? – dije extrañado

- Si! – dijo emocionado

- Veremos – dije y torció los ojos mientras le daba una mordida a su barra enorme de chocolate

----

Llegamos a la casa de papá, ahí se hospedaba mama, ya que en estos momento Jorg y Maggie estaban por un crucero en el Caribe

Tocamos la puerta y Bill entrelazó su mano con la mía… y de el otro lado de la puerta salió esa mujer tan conocida… no para mi, ya que yo no había vivido con ella ni un año, pero para Bill fue como volver a nacer, su cabello planchado rubio, una falda negra, botas a la rodilla, blusa negra y un chaleco blanco, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Bill…

… Simone examino a Bill con la mirada y al momento de notar su vientre abultado su expresión cambio, y en ese momento me adelante un paso tratando de proteger a Bill

- Hola mama – dije para romper el hielo

Bill POV

Ver a mama de nuevo era una sensación totalmente nueva, sentía una alegría, un miedo y un amor, ella me había cuidado durante toda mi vida, ella me había consolado con mi mala suerte con las chicas, ella me había destrozado al momento de ocultarme a Tom por tantos años, ella me había pateado al ver mi amor hacía Tom, ella se había arrepentido y pedía su segunda oportunidad… y yo se la daba.

- Mama – dije mientra trataba de impedir que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos

- Bill! – exclamo y me abrazó, sus brazo me reconfrontaron, me mostraron que las personas cambiaban… o eso creía

- Tom! – dijo y abrazo y beso de la misma manera a Tom… los dos eramos sus hijos… sus gémelos

- Pasen! Estoy horneando un pastel – dijo y el bebe salo de gusto en mi vientre, sus patadas se notaron por encima de mi blusón

Mama quedo estupefacta… pero no dijo nada, camino hacía la cocina y la seguimos con un cierto temor, Tom sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del bebe y me tomaba de la cintura tratando de protegerme hasta de una mosca…

- Como les ha ido? – preguntó mi mama

- Bien, y a ti?

- de maravilla – dijo mientras sacaba el pastel del horno

- Y siguen… juntos? – pregunto mamá… esa era su duda… creía que lo nuestro era una locura de adolescentes y no un verdadero amor… que equivocada estaba

- Obvio – dijo Tom y mama sonrió… sonrio!! Nunca me lo hubiera esperado

- Chicos antes que nada… Perdónenme – lo dijo con un serio arrepentimiento y la lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos – estos tres años han sido fatales – lo dijo y Tom se calmo un poco, el ambiente se relajo y explote… no podía callar este secreto

- Mama estoy embarazado – le dije decidido y con voz firme, Tom casí se cae del susto y mi mama sonrió de nuevo

- Imposible no notarlo – me dijo… me estaba diciendo gordo?!

- Tom es… - pero interrumpió

- …el papa – completo mi mama y ahora si estaba en shock

Hubo un momento de silencio y mama tomo el cuchillo y Tom se interpuso entre ella y yo

- Dios Tom! – dijo mama y sonrió – déjame partir el pastel no? – dijo mama y reí

- Toma, se nota que tienes hambre – dijo mama y me dio una rebanada de pastel, se lo agradecí y tome un tenedor, se sirvió ella y le sirvió a Tom

Nos sentamos en la sala con nuestro plato de pastel

- Y cuanto tienes? – pregunto mi mama, no entendía N-A-D-A como demonios veía un embarazo masculino como algo tan normal?! Yo era el primer y UNICO hombre embarazado en el mundo… esos parches no habían funcionado con ningun otro hombre… solo conmigo

- Como lo ves tan normal? – pregunte asombrado

- Siempre has tenido un organismo extraño – me dijo y Tom se puso atento a la platica

- Los doctores siempre me dijeron que te debían inyectar testosterona… no producías un indice normal, también nesecitabas estrógenos, no era normal que no te creciera el bello cierto? – me pregunto y me sonroje, yo siempre había tenido esa misma pregunta

- Nunca lo permití – dijo eso y sonrió

- Porque no? – le pregunte

- Tal vez fue trauma mió… siempre quise una hija – lo confesó y Tom y yo quedamos boquiabiertos… mi mama no me había cambiado de acuerdo a lo normal? Había dejado mis problemas hormonales por un trauma?!

- Todo mundo guarda secretos – dijo eso y trague saliva… ahora entendía todo.

Entendía porque yo había salido embarazado… un poco de hormonas y eso basto para embarazarme, ahora sabía porque nunca tuve barba ni bigote, ahora sabía porque Tom me decía que yo no parecía hombre… ahora sabía porque me gustaban tanto las cosas femeninas… todo era culpa de mi mama… y se lo agradecía

- Tengo 4 meses – dije eso y mama se empezó a ahogar con el café

- Imposible! – exclamo y Tom rió

- Pareces de 7! – me dijo y me dio la ofendida de mi vida

- No estoy tan gordo – dije muy serio

- Porque tan grande? SON DOS?! – pregunto asustada

- DIOS ME LIBRE! - le grite y Tom rompía en carcajadas con nuestra platica

- Dios! Parecen mujeres! – dijo Tom y le aventé un cojín de la sala

No paraba de reir y su risa me desespero al principio… luego su risa se contagió en mi mama y al final en mi…

- Cuentan conmigo para todo – dijo mama y sonreí

Era de los mejor días de mi vida… por fin mama no nos odiaba… por fin la bebe podía crecer en una familia normal… y alguien me ayudaría a ser "madre" un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y comi otra rebanada de pastel

Narrador

Esa mujer pelirroja se sentó en la cama de su cuarto, tomo un papel con varios números telefonicos, mientras imaginaba y admiraba las sortijas imaginarias que colgarían de sus dedos… esto la haría rica… sería millonaria y Tom sería de ella

Sin dudarlo tomo el teléfono y penso en cuanto pediría por la noticia que iba a dar… 4 o 5 millones? Tal vez un poco mas…

Sonrió de nuevo, hizo su llamada y al finalizar soñó con el encabezado que saldría mañana en el periodico "Hombre embarazado de 18 años, su nombre Bill Kaulitz"

Oh si… sería la noticia del año… y de seguro Bill sería llevado a algún lugar para experimentarlo… la bella dama sonrió mas… mañana el mundo daría una vuelta de 360 grados…

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!! Y para las k se pregunten kien demonios era esa pelirroja… es Nina :D

xD jejeje cuidense mucho y espero les haya gustado el cap… las leeo en sus comments!!

Att: Janet


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 "Un día en la playa"

Bill POV

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Estaba sentado en la sala, me podía ver, traía unas pantunflas negras, mi pijama azul y mi pelo negro suelto, sobre mis piernas una bebe de cabello rubio y parpados cerrados estaba acostada…era hermosa_

_Era mi niña… me sentía dichoso, pero la felicidad no pudo ser mayor al ver a mi hermano, mi tomi entrando con cuidado a la sala, lo vi e hice un signo de silencio, sonrió_

_- Acuesta a Rosemary – me dijo y no lo contradije, la acosté en el sillón y me pare_

_- Hola! – le dije emocionado y nos pusimos de frente _

_- Como esta mi mama consentida? – me preguntó y sonreí_

_- Estamos bien – dije y sonrió, no pudo evitar capturar sus suaves labios con los míos_

_El beso se hizo suave y dulce, casí lo podía sentir en mis labios, la bebe dormida y yo con el amor de mi vida… que vida tan perfecta._

_Mi vida feliz fue interrumpida por un toque en la puerta, vi que yo me separe de Tom y Tom sonrió "que inoportunos!" se quejo Tom y le saque la lengua_

_- Que no despierte! – le dije a Tom y salí a abrir la puerta_

_Me quedé con Tom y la bebe mientras mi otro yo iba a abrir la puerta, pero escuche un ruido, afine mi oído "Que? No! Váyanse" se escuchaba la voz impaciente de mi otro yo_

_- Bill! – dijo Tom preocupado y sin dudarlo tomó a la bebe en brazos y salió hacía la entrada principal, lo seguí _

_Y con lo que me encontré… patrullas y agentes policíacos en la puerta de mi casa_

_- El joven bill Kaulitz – dijo un hombre de bigote color ocre y pelo del mismo tono_

_- En que les puede servir? – dijo Tom mientras se interponía entre mi otro yo y le daba la bebe a sus brazos_

_- Usted que es de el?_

_- Su esposo – dijo Tom y salte del susto… pero mi otro yo no mostró sorpresa alguna, como que esposo?!_

_- Oh – dijo el señor – soy el Agente Thompson, me informaron que su esposo y usted están criando a una infanta de 3 años con el nombre de "Rosemary, Simone Kaulitz Trümper" – dijo eso y sentí mariposas en el estomago, era mi niña? _

_- Es correcto – dijo Tom mientras tomaba a mi otro yo de la cintura_

_- Y en sus archivos no veo ningún papel de adopción – dijo el mismo señor_

_- Correcto – dijo Tom tangente_

_- Solo uno de nacimiento – dijo el señor misteriosamente, me estaba desesperando y mi otro yo exploto_

_- Y cual es el problema?! – dijo el otro Bill desesperado_

_- Que es ilegal que un matrimonio gay crié a un niño, en este caso niña_

_- QUE?! – dijo Tom sorprendido y Bill al unísono_

_- Lo siento pero tendremos que recogerles a la niña – dijo en voz calmada y seria_

_Mi otro yo comenzo a llorar y yo estaba estatico viendo como se llevaban a la niña y a Tom con ellos… quedaba solo en esa casa…. Solo y mi otro yo tirado en el suelo llorando, la impotencia corría por mis venas… pero al parecer no podía hacer nada…_

_-*-*-*_

- AAAHH – grite y me sente de golpe en la cama

- Bill estas bien? –se levanto de mi lado Tom, se tallo los ojos

- Es ilegal! Se la llevaran! NO!! – dije y tome mi vientre entre mis manos

- No va a pasar nada – dijo Tom mientras me acunaba en sus brazos

- Si… tomi – gemía mientras mis lagrimas salían sin control, Tom se talló los ojos y bostezo

- Una pesadilla? – me pregunto y solo asentí patéticamente, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo

- Algo malo va a pasar – dije y Tom soltó una risita

- Si madam sazu –dijo y reí

- Es en serio! – dije y volvió a reir

- Bill, relajate Ok? – me dijo y sonreí

- Tomi… - dije apenado

- Que pasa? – me preguntó

- Podrías tocar la guitarra? – le pregunte

Tom POV

Después de que me despierta, grita, llora, me asusta, quiere que me ponga a tocar la maldita guitarra a las 3:30 de la madrugada?!?!

ESO ERA INMORAL!!

Pero en fin era mi Bill… lo consentiría siempre

- Guitarra? – pregunte un poco desconcertado

- Si –dijo y bajo la mirada hacía su vientre

- Es que la desperté

- No solo a ella – dije y bostece, Bill sonrió y me robo un beso de mis labios

- Y para que quieres que haga mas ruido?- pregunté

- Se arrulla – dijo y sonreí mas

- Ok – le dije y me dio otro beso

Bill se acostó de costado, su pansita quedó acostada en el colchon también, Bill tenía 19 semanas realmente, pero según el crecimiento de la bebe tenía 26, lo que significaba que en menos de 5 o 6 semanas la bebe nacería, sonreí y empecé a tocar notas suaves y calmadas

Los golpes que se alcanzaban a notar sobre la blanca piel de mi hermano, fueron desapareciendo, ahora la bebe y Bill dormían placidamente

Y yo ya no tenía sueño… genial!

Me levanté de la cama y cheque la hora 5:10 de la madrugada… genial! Hice una mueca, mas de una hora tocando la guitarra para que mis bebes finalmente se durmieran, tapé a Bill y salí de la cama, puse una almohada junto a el y me fui del cuarto

Me cambie de ropa y decidí salir a dar un paseo, ver como amanecía frente a las olas, algo que no hacía desde hace tiempo, camine por la arena, los zapatos en mano y mis pies sintiendo la fría arena… hoy sería un día tranquilo, eso pensaba.

Si… traería a Bill a la playa, tenemos que disfrutar mas esto!, pensaba mientras veía a un sol rojizo salir de entre la oscuridad e iluminar todo el océano, esto si era hermoso.

Estuve sentado frente a las olas un buen tiempo, después las olas se hicieron mas calmadas y calientes… como me apetecía meterme…

Y entonces no lo pensé mas, me quite los jeans enormes que traía, la chamarra, la playera, la gorra, amarre mis rastas en una cola y quedando en boxers corrí hacía el agua, Oh si!

Una ola rompió en mi, y me recordó que estaba vivo, que la vida seguía y Bill me necesitaba, y también recorde que próximamente sería papa…

Sonreí y comenze a nadar por el océano, el agua fría y salada tensaba mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, la sal calaba en mis ojos, pero al final el océano y yo eramos solo uno, salí del agua y me pare donde rompían las olas, la olas rompían sobre mi torso, era magnifico

- AHH!! – escuche un grito y dirigí mi mirada hacía la orilla del mar, Bill con la pijama negra que traía y su pancita expuesta, traía un pants negro, una chamarra blanca que ya no le quedaba, puesto que la parte baja de su pansita se notaba fácilmente, su pelo enredado y su cara de sueño, sonreí al verlo como a un niño chiquito, con una almohada abrazada al pecho

- Que pasa? – le pregunté

- El agua esta helada tomi – dijo eso, pero yo no sentía el agua helada, yo la sentía riquisima

- Metete –le dije

- No entiendes que esta helada?! – contestó de mala gana, sonreí y salí del agua

Bill POV

Ver a Tom, con su torso marcado, desnudo y mojado, con unos boxers negros súper pegados a su cuerpo y sus piernas perfectas, verlo a el corriendo hacía mi, despertó mis deseos de hombre que nadíe lo había hecho jámas.

- Buenos días – me dijo y me dio un beso sobre los labios

- Me levante y encontré esto – dije y le enseñe la almohada soltó una risita y me besó de nuevo

- Como esta la bebe? – preguntó

- YO bien, gracias, YO importo aquí – dije eso, como era posible que peguntara por una bebe que ni conocía y no por mi

- celoso – dijo entre risas y me abrazó

- Dios Tomi! – dije al ver que me mojaba, pero al mismo tiempo al sentir su fría y desnuda piel en la mía, una erección comenzó a crecer en mis pants

-Tomi! – dije alarmado, se iba a notar, y el seguía seduciéndome a propósito

- Desde hace cuando no lo hacemos? – me pregunto

- 19 semanas – dije sonriendo, ya que eso llevaba de embarazo

- Cierto – dijo y los dos reímos, el todavía no estaba excitado, lógico

- Ya no te prendo igual – dije y una lágrima salió de mis ojos, el embarazo me ponía insoportablemente sentimental

- No digas tonterias – me dijo y me besó de nuevo

- Lassen mich saugen es – me dijo en nuestra lengua natal y mi excitación se hizo increíblemente grande, dolía

- Dios! – dije e iba a bajar mi mano a mi entrepierna, pero su mano llego primero

- Tomi – gemí

Tom POV

Nunca había visto a Bill tan excitado, pero esto me estaba gustando, lo recosté delicadamente sobre la arena tibia y quite su chamarra, su torso desnudo y su pancita al descubierto, pase mi mano por su vientre y recibí una linda patada, tal vez esto no era tan buena idea… la bebe se movía mucho y lastimaría a Bill…

- Dios Tom! – gemía Bill, baje mi mirada a su entrepierna y su miembro se notaba por arriba de sus pants, sonreí

Baje mi mano y lo tome delicadamente, seguía al pendiente de ver las reacciones de la bebe, no quería que lastimara a Bill por nada del mundo.

Baje su pants hasta su muslo, y no traía boxers, sonreí mas y le di un beso en la nariz, baje mi cara a la altura de su miembro, blanco con rojo, grande y duro

Comenze a chuparlo lentamente, cada ve el ritmo aumentaba, hasta que con un grito, una patada del bebe y un liquido blanco en toda mi boca se vino Bill.

- A!H! Tomi! – dijo jadeando mientras sus piernas y su miembro descansaban tranquilos, di el último trago a todo ese semen y me acosté sobre la arena junto a el.

- Te amo – me dijo y sonreí

- Ven… vamos al agua

Nos metimos a la playa en boxers, su pancita estaba expuesta al agua y parecía que la bebe estaba contenta ya que Bill se quejaba mas seguido

- Tomi! Esta pateé y pateé, no se calma! – decía enojado mientras nadabamos en la playa, sonreí

- Dejala!

Estábamos bromeando y de la nada un flash nos atacó, Bill se aturdió y yo tomé a Bill por la cintura, el agua nos llegaba a la cadera, así que su pancita estaba claramente expuesta

- Es el!! El hombre embarazado! – gritaban unos señores con camaras y comenzarón a fotografiar a Bill hasta que no podía ver

- Tomi! – grito Bill asustado

- Ven! – dije y lo abraze fuertemente

Esos paparazzis no dejaban de fotografiarnos, Bill estaba tenso y yo aterrado, abrazaba a Bill a mi cuerpo

- todo estara bien

Repetía eso mientras besaba su pelo y sobaba su pancita, esto era algo delicado… ahora el mundo sabía de el embarazo de Bill, ahora todos se enterarían de eso, y querrían a Bill… oh si… querían a Bill… Bill era ahora un conejillo de indias, o mejor dicho la octava maravilla

Los paparazzis no paraban, Bill lloraba en mi pecho y nuestra piel se hacía cada vez mas fría fuera del agua…

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE HACÍA!!??!?!?!?!?!!?

-*-*-*

REVIEWW!!!

Perdon por tardar tantoO, pero estoy entrenandO 2 horas volley, 2 hrs diaraias, así k casi no tengoO tiempo ni para tarea… xD

Pero en fin de semana subire caps!!! :P danke por esos reviews!! Los ammO


End file.
